Ceux qui ont connu ma mère
by Loecho
Summary: "Dans le paquet que je t'envoie il y a mes journaux et les siens ainsi que quelques feuillets t'appartenant. Tu trouveras ici j'espère plus de joie à l'évocation de tant de souvenirs heureux que de mélancolie. Lui et moi avons bien vécu, ne nous pleure pas trop longtemps, tu as une vie à mener, ce n'est pas parce que je suis plus jeune que toi que je n'en ai pas moins bien profité"
1. Chapter 1

_**Bien le bonjour ! Dans la catégorie des fics que j'ai commencé et que j'ai du stopper pendant deux ans à cause de ma prépa ...celle-ci me tient à cœur. Comme elle a été commencée (oui tu l'as déjà dit), j'ai quelques vagues chapitres en avance mais j'aimerais au préalable les dépoussiérer un peu ...et comme je suis très lente à poster car perfectionniste (ou plutôt stressée de la vie) hésitez pas à me mettre la pression, à me harceler. Enfin si cela vous plait et que vous voulez une suite. Ce qui serait présomptueux de ma part ...**_

* * *

-Allez Ace ! Bouge ton cul et viens boire un coup !  
-J'arrive ! Trois secondes ! Je cherche ma botte !

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.  
-Et où as tu pu perdre ça ?  
-Justement je cherche !  
-Ne tarde pas trop mon fils !  
-Ouais ouais t'inquiète ! Lança le brun à son père adoptif en s'éloignant.

C'était sa fête, c'était sa promotion qu'ils fêtaient. S'il avait su un jour qu'il serait commandant d'une flotte de Barbe Blanche ! Il en souriait intérieurement, sûrement que Sabo serait fier de lui, également et surtout parce qu'il avait enfin trouvé sa place. Quant à Luffy il n'allait pas en revenir ...quoique le connaissant il ferait tout pour dépasser un tel honneur. Le jeune homme laissa derrière lui la pièce joyeusement éclairée pour sortir sur la douceur sombre du pont la nuit. En y réfléchissant, c'était sûrement une blague de l'un de ses compagnons. Inutile donc de chercher dans les pièces communes telles que les dortoirs, sa botte devait être dissimulée dans quelque coin secret. Après avoir fouillé quelques endroits aussi étranges les uns que les autres, il pénétra dans une sorte de remise dont la porte mit un moment à céder, comme si elle n'avait pas été ouverte depuis un long moment déjà. À la faible lueur de la lune, il remarqua combien l'endroit était en désordre. Dès qu'il posa son pied nu sur le sol, il sentit un nuage de poussière se soulever. « Je doute de trouver quoique ce soit ici ... » songea-t-il. Il avança néanmoins, s'éclairant à l'aide de son pouvoir. L'endroit était jonché de vieux cartons, de vêtements passés, de malles. Il se demandait quelle était donc l'intérêt d'un telle pièce lorsqu'il buta sur un des cartons et qu'une feuille en haut de la pile qu'il contenait se mit à voltiger. Il la rattrapa et fut surpris en voyant le nom de son père rédigé d'une écriture féminine. La lettre, car c'en était une, semblait même dégager un vieux parfum fleuri conservé. Il hésita un instant avant de s'asseoir pour la lire. Le paternel avait donc une amante ... ? Voilà qui ferait sujet à conversation.

 _Cher Edward,_

 _Je t'en prie, ne juge pas l'imprudence de ma conduite, mille précautions ont été prises pour acheminer ce paquet, je ne risque rien._  
 _Je sens la fin venir. Non, ne proteste pas._

 _Dans le paquet que je t'envoie il y a mes journaux et les siens ainsi que quelques feuillets t'appartenant. Tu trouveras ici j'espère plus de joie à l'évocation de tant de souvenirs heureux que de mélancolie. Lui et moi avons bien vécu, ne nous pleure pas trop longtemps, tu as une vie à mener, ce n'est pas parce que je suis plus jeune que toi que je n'en ai pas moins bien profité de l'existence._

 _Jette la robe et le reste ...tout cela ne t'apportera que malheur._

 _Adieu mon ami, mon frère, mon amour. Tu sais déjà tout. Je te souhaite de trouver ce que tu cherches._  
 _Je ne te demanderais qu'une chose, je le répète, c'est la fin, je ne survivrais pas assez longtemps pour voir grandir mon enfant. Si jamais tu le croises sur les mers ou ailleurs, ou qu'il soit, je t'en prie, traite le comme le tien.  
_  
 _Avec toute mon affection et en te demandant pardon._

 _Rouge_

Lentement, la feuille échappa des mains de Ace sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et il se passa au moins une minute avant qu'il ne se rue sur le carton pour en sortir une pile non négligeable de vieux journaux et de feuilles éparses.

* * *

 _ **Un commentaire si vous voulez faire la fête avec eux !**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bien le bonjour Damoiselles et Damoiseaux ! Me voici avec la suite ! Si je suis rapide c'est parce que j'avais déjà des chapitres d'avance en réserve. Je les ai juste relus et j'ai modifié quelques trucs mais ça reste rapide ...ça ne sera pas toujours comme ça haha !_**

 ** _Je tiens à préciser que si on ne sait pas grand chose sur l'histoire et le passé des protagonistes de cette histoire (sinon je n'écrirais pas !) je peux tout de même me tromper sur certaines choses, événements, etc, si tel est le cas, hésitez pas à me le signaler ;)_**

 ** _Merci pour les deux reviews qui sont adorables et à ceux qui me suivent. Ca ne me fait pas seulement plaisir, ça m'aide à sortir de la peur de la publication ! Donc hésitez pas à commenter et critiquer (dans le respect). Comme toutes mes autres fics, celle-ci n'est pas figée et j'essaierai toujours de l'améliorer_**

* * *

Le jeune homme mit un certain temps à trier les journaux par ordre chronologique. Il se rendit vite compte que certains appartenaient à son père d'adoption. Ce n'était pas précisé dans la lettre mais sûrement les avait-il rajoutés par la suite. Ace avait conscience qu'il s'immisçait dans du très privé, qu'il brisait un très haut interdit. Mais la seule mention de Rouge l'avait fait passer outre toutes ces préoccupations. Quand il eut devant lui une pile assez bien ordonnée, il relut la lettre de sa mère en passant ses doigts sur le papier, plus ému qu'il ne se l'avouerait jamais. Défiant toute logique qui voulait que la génétique ne fasse pas tout, elle formait les « a » comme les siens ...  
Refusant de s'y attarder d'avantage, il ouvrit le premier journal, oubliant la fête qui se déroulait sur le bateau, oubliant qu'on risquait de se mettre à le chercher. Il avait hésité à lire celui-là mais sa curiosité dépassait son aversion.

 _Journal de Gol D Roger __

 _ **6 juillet_**_

 _Mer calme. Trop calme. Comment avancer sans vent ? Tout le monde devient fou. Rayleigh menace de m'assommer si je crie encore après le ciel. Apparemment ça sert à rien._

 _ **8 juillet_**_

 _Toujours pas de vent. Hommes commencent à avoir soif. Manquons de produits frais. Devrions faire pousser jardin sur bateau, faudra se renseigner à prochaine escale. Si y'a escale un jour ..._

 _Scopper a pêché un truc. Dis bien un truc, impossible de savoir quoi._

 _Le soir : Le truc nous a tous rendus malades, sauf Ray, mais Ray c'est Ray. Allez voir on va crever avant d'atteindre Grand Line._  
 _Ça fait des heures qu'on vide nos tripes dans la grande bleue ...déteste le poisson. Pensais pas un jour me distraire avec un journal de bord._

 _Des carottes. On pourrait faire pousser des carottes. Pour voir dans le noir._

 _ **9 juillet_**_  
 _Vois des bouteilles volantes._

 _ **10 juillet_**_  
 _..._

Ace soupira et reposa le journal. Voilà qui confirmait les choses. Gol D Roger ne valait rien et était sûrement un crétin fini. Avant d'arriver à Grand Line ...Il réfléchit un instant. Il détestait qu'on parle de son père mais il ne pouvait échapper à certains pans d'Histoire. Roger avait été sur Grand Line et était retourné plusieurs fois dans les quatre mers avant d'entreprendre son dernier voyage qui allait le rendre célèbre, quatre ans avant sa mort. Il revint à la date indiquée au début du carnet et fit un rapide calcul. Au moment où il avait écrit ces mots il était en fait bien jeune, il avait ...vingt-sept ans !  
Soit 28 ans avant sa mort*, période de sa vie absolument inconnue du commun des mortels. Il devait en être à ses premiers voyages, visiblement il était déjà avec Rayleigh et Scopper mais à ce moment il n'avait sûrement pas constitué tout son équipage et ne naviguait pas encore sur l'Oro Jackson. Ce qui signifiait que le jeune homme avait accès à quelque chose de complètement inédit. Mais pourquoi est-ce que ÇA se retrouvait dans le navire de Barbe Blanche ? N'étaient-ils pas ennemis ? Et comment cela se faisait-il que sa mère ait semblé connaître son capitaine ? D'ailleurs celle-ci n'avait rencontré son père que bien des années plus tard n'est-ce-pas ... ?  
-C'est complètement surréaliste ! C'en est même stupide, marmonna-t-il, si c'est une mauvaise blague ...

Mais qui lui aurait fait une blague pareille ? Non c'était bien trop gros pour être une plaisanterie, bien trop incroyable. S'il voulait tout comprendre il allait sûrement lui falloir tout lire du début à la fin. Ça n'était pas gagné vu comme il s'ennuyait déjà avec quelques lignes, un journal de bord pouvait n'avoir rien de passionnant, mais sa curiosité était trop forte.

Cependant des voix le tirèrent de sa rêverie, visiblement on le cherchait. Il se redressa, ayant remis le carnet à sa place. Depuis combien de temps était-il ici ? Il avait passé un moment à trier ...et il ne fallait pas qu'on le trouve dans cette pièce. Il sortit le plus discrètement possible sur le pont. Bien qu'il fasse nuit, il vit aisément qu'il avait nombre de moutons de poussière sur les vêtements qu'il s'échina à épousseter en vain. Finalement il alla se changer, d'autant qu'il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé sa botte. Malgré sa relative hâte, il prit son temps pour marcher, sous la voûte étoilée. _Voit des bouteilles volantes ..._ Il sourit en coin.

* * *

Ace se rendit vite compte à ses dépens qu'être commandant d'une flotte lui prenait non seulement beaucoup de temps mais également qu'il ne revenait qu'occasionnellement sur le vaisseau mère. L'un et l'autre n'étaient pas forcément dérangeants dans l'absolu, bien qu'il aurait apprécié voir son père d'adoption plus souvent, mais cela contrariait ses plans. Bien qu'il avait accomplit ses devoirs avec exemplarité et beaucoup d'enthousiasme en apparence, il ne pouvait cesser de penser aux piles de carnets qui attendaient, se recouvrant de poussière dans la mystérieuse pièce du Moby Dick. Plus le temps passait, plus il se questionnait, si bien que dès que l'occasion d'aller rendre visite à son capitaine lui fut donnée, il sauta dessus. Il s'en voulait un peu de venir avec de tels desseins mais sa joie à revoir Marco et Barbe Blanche le déculpabilisa un peu. Ce dernier avait tendance à dire qu'ils pouvaient mourir à tout instant et qu'il ne fallait donc jamais perdre une occasion d'être avec sa famille, de bien rire et bien manger. C'est pourquoi encore une fois ils festoyèrent sans protocole. C'était peut-être une morale de vie rabâchée mais elle semblait la seule valable à ces gaillards.  
Le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres s'était assis à côté du vieil homme et en dépit de toute l'affection qu'il avait à son égard, il retenait une certaine aigreur depuis qu'il l'avait vu. S'il connaissait sa mère pourquoi ne lui en avait il jamais parlé ? Cela commençait à faire un moment qu'il était ici et il devait savoir l'intérêt qu'il portait à son nom, _Portgas.D_. Mais peut être ne le jugeait il pas assez digne de confiance pour savoir. Bien mal lui en prenait mais tant pis pour lui, Ace trouverait seul, jamais il n'oserait poser de questions directement. Il finit par se lever, résolu, et prétextant n'importe quoi, retourna de l'autre côté du bateau, espérant paraître naturel, au moins était-il plus doué que Luffy à ce jeu là. Il atteint la pièce sans encombre et alla directement vers le carton, réfléchissant. Il serait plus discret en n'emportant qu'un seul des journaux mais étant donné leur nombre, s'il agissait ainsi il ne pourrait réussir à tous les finir que dans des années, au fil des ses visites ici ...Non. Le mieux serait de repartir avec le tout, mais comment ? Au moins vu l'état délabré des lieux, il pouvait espérer qu'on y vienne pas souvent. Finalement après avoir inutilement regardé autour de lui, il récupéra le vieux carton dans ses bras et sortit, avec pour projet de le mettre dans le bateau de sa flotte amarré à côté, avant de retourner dîner. Personne à droite ? Personne à gauche ? Parfait.  
-Ace ... ? Que fais tu ?

En haut.  
-Mar ...Marco !

Le dénommé se posa à terre tandis que ses ailes se résorbaient. Il avait évidemment son air calme et tranquille qui parfois intimidait le plus jeune.  
-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

Il s'alluma une cigarette en regardant le paquet poussiéreux que Ace serrait religieusement.  
-Euh ...quelques trucs.  
-Ace ...tu n'essaierais pas de voler quelque chose à Père n'est-ce-pas ?

Celui-ci se sentit mal. C'était précisément ce qu'il était en train de faire. Certes il avait déjà volé beaucoup de choses et depuis sa plus tendre enfance mais il ne s'agissait pas de quoi que ce soit appartenant à son équipage, à sa famille. Le premier commandant sourit un peu.  
-Cela semble important pour toi, peut-être pourrais tu m'expliquer, fit-il avec cette chaleur qu'il avait eu pour le jeune pirate dès ses début.

Rien ne servait de mentir.  
-C'est ...ceux sont ...des informations ...sur mes parents.  
-Très bien. Je te couvre alors.  
-... ! Comme ça ?!

Il n'avait pas demandé ce que de telles informations venaient à faire là ou pourquoi on en touchait pas mot à Barbe Blanche.  
-Mais oui comme ça. Allez va lire ça tranquillement dans ta cabine, je vais dire à Père que tu étais malade.

Le jeune homme s'inclina vivement devant son aîné, le remerciant chaudement mais celui-ci secoua la tête.  
-C'est bon. Tu me devras un service comme ça d'accord ?  
-D'accord !

Le phénix eu un petit sourire amusé avant de faire tranquillement demi-tour et le brun se précipita d'abord dans son navire puis dans sa cabine. Il se jeta sur le lit avec le carton et en ressortit le premier carnet.

 _Journal de Gol. _ _

**_12 juillet__**  
 _Après encore deux jours de calvaires nous voilà à une île ! (←Ray m'a obligé à « rédiger », paraît que c'est bon pour ce que j'ai. C'est lui aussi qui m'a forcé à écrire ce journal de bord. Pensais que c'était pour les navigateurs mais paraît qu'en tant que capitaine je dois assumer mes responsabilités ou un truc comme ça. Je ne vois pas trop pourquoi mais je pense qu'on peut faire confiance à Rayleight.) C'est une île très chouette parce qu'il y a de l'eau et du riz. Et comme ils ont des steaks je dirais même que c'est une île immensément chouette. J'ai demandé quelle était la spécialité de l'île et ...ils n'en ont pas ! C'est sûrement la première que je croise dans cet état ! Parce que où qu'on aille les îles ont la spécialité de ceci ou de cela ...Du coup comme ça avait l'air de les tracasser je leur ai proposé d'être l'île spécialisée dans les chaussettes montantes parce que j'en avais jamais vu des îles comme ça. Scopper et Ray ainsi que les autres m'ont regardé comme si j'étais le dernier des crétins mais ça a beaucoup plu aux gens du coin et ils ont décidé d'adopter mon idée ! Comme quoi on peut parfois se fier à moi je suppose._

 ** _14 juillet__**  
 _On s'est ravitaillés à ras bord mais ça vaut mieux je pense vu comme on a failli crever. Il ne s'est rien passé hier ...mais ce matin quand on est partis (parce qu'on est partis je l'ai dit ou pas ?) (ah bah non) et bien ils m'ont offert des chaussettes ! Elles sont trop bien, rouges, avec des trucs et des machins et je les adore quoi. Et apparemment ils font tous des chaussettes maintenant ! Voilà de quoi scotcher mon second ! Ah ! C'est une bonne journée !_

 ** _15 juillet__**  
 _On dirait qu'il y a une souris ou quelque chose comme ça dans la pièce à provisions (qui est trop cool parce qu'on y accède par une trappe) parce que ça fait du bruit. Mais personne n'a osé le dire à Ray (j'ai dit qu'il était super sévère ? Ah bah non. Il est super sévère.) et on a tous la flemme d'y aller donc on verra plus tard._

 ** _16 juillet__**  
 _C'était pas une souris ! En fait voilà tout : Rayleight a fini par entendre le bruit dans la pièce à provisions mais comme il savait pas que je savais qu'il y avait un bruit il ne m'a pas grondé mais m'a demandé d'aller voir. J'y suis donc allé avec une tapette et du gruyère et j'ai sondé la pièce et là j'ai soulevé un sac et derrière il y avait ...UN VISAGE (et après j'ai vu qu'un corps allait avec). C'était une fille et elle a fait :_  
 _-AAAAHHHHHHH_

 _Puis j'ai fait :_  
 _-AAAAHHHHHHH_

 _Puis elle a fait :_  
 _-AAAAHHHHHHH_

 _Puis j'ai fait :_  
 _-AAAHHHHRRRH ..._

 _Parce que Ray me tirait par l'oreille mais elle aussi en fait il la tirait par l'oreille. Moi j'ai l'habitude mais elle ça a dû lui faire bizarre. Quoique je sais pas parce que c'est une fille donc ..._  
 _Mais du coup elle a dit que elle était montée là parce qu'elle avait besoin qu'on l'emmène quelque part (elle était sur l'île) et que si on refusait elle irait nous dénoncer à la marine. Je lui ai dit que j'aimerais beaucoup voir un marine et que j'avais de toute façon hissé le pavillon noir mais que je serais ravi de l'accueillir. Alors elle a fait :_  
 _-C'est toi le capitaine ?_

 _Alors j'ai fait :_  
 _-Ouais._

 _Alors elle a dit :_  
 _-Ok._

 _Et elle a mangé avec nous ce qui était cool. Au fait j'ai pas précisé : elle s'appelle Rouge, elle a 14 ans et elle aime beaucoup mes chaussettes._

* * *

 ** _*selon le One Piece 82 Roger aurait 77 ans aujourd'hui donc il en avait 55 à sa mort donc si ma calculette n'est pas morte ..._**

 ** _Oui désolée c'est court ! Allez si vous me mettez une review vous ferez un geste pour qu'Ace retrouve un jour sa chaussure !_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Bien le bonjour mes nobles et tendres lecteurs (on sent le malaise poindre ...) ! Voilà le chapitre trois ! Après on entrera dans la sombre période des chapitres que je n'avais pas en réserve d'avant ma prépa et donc ...je risque d'être lente (il faut VRAIMENT me harceler). J'ai tout de même bien revisité celui-ci alors j'espère que cela vous plaira._**

 ** _Sinon vous êtes des lecteurs géniaux ! Merci à brinou, Rubis-san, Aqua-663 et Griseldis pour leurs reviews, je tiens à vous citer car je fayotte ! Non sincèrement, vous ne savez pas ce que ça représente pour moi. Merci pour les favoris et à ceux qui suivent cette histoire et enfin, merci tout particulièrement à Griseldis pour avoir corrigé mes fautes dans le précédent chapitre. Encore une fois, j'en suis désolée je me relis très mal. Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

-Quatorze ans ?! S'exclama Ace, quatorze ... ! Mais ...

Alors vingts-sept moins quatorze ça faisait ...  
-Treize ans d'écart ! C'est pas possible mais quel pervers !

Cela posait également un autre problème ...il reprit ses calculs, réfléchissant donc à l'âge de sa mère quand elle l'avait eu. Mais c'était impossible …

-Quarante deux ans ?!

Quarante deux ans, sa mère si jeune, si jolie, dont il ne conservait qu'une photo mais quelle photo ! Il ne s'y attendait pas, il ne lui aurait jamais donné plus de la trentaine. Son air mélancolique semblait lui avoir conféré une forme de jeunesse éternelle… Cependant, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait crié dans sa stupeur. On toqua à la porte. Il se redressa brusquement et alla ouvrir pour se retrouver devant un ancien compagnon des _Spade._  
-Commandant ? Tu vas bien ?  
-Ah ...ou-ouais t'inquiète pas ! Je ...m'entraîne à avoir de l'autorité !  
-Euh ...d'accord ... ?

Il le poussa quasiment hors de la chambre et s'en retourna lire.

 _Journal de Gol D Roger_

 ** _17 juillet__**  
 _Après avoir jeté un œil à mon journal, Rayleigh m'a félicité pour la rédaction mais m'a dit que cela manquait tout de même de précision, de détails, de contextualisations, d'explications etc ...Bref du coup je vais essayer de faire plus long sans faire inutile. Je sais pourquoi il me demande de faire tout ça. C'est pour que j'organise mes pensées, que je structure mon esprit. Je pense qu'on peut faire confiance à Rayleigh donc allons y._  
 _Je pourrais commencer par le décrire : tout le monde pense qu'il est capitaine alors que c'est moi, il a un bouc bizarre, des cheveux jaunes et des verres parfaitement ronds. Enfin parfaitement je crois, j'ai essayé de vérifier une fois mais il a fait un regard glaçant et les a repris._  
 _Bref donc hier Rouge est arrivée et ça doit manquer de précision ici aussi je suppose ? Voilà ce qu'elle a expliqué : elle ne vient pas de l'île aux chaussettes, elle vient d'un autre endroit, dans South Blue. Elle y vivait avec sa mamie mais elles ont commencé à manquer d'argent donc sa mamie l'a envoyée chez une tante qui au bout d'un an l'a envoyée chez une amie qui au bout d'un an l'a envoyée chez une cousine (la cousine de l'amie de la tante de Rouge hein) qui elle même l'a envoyée chez son vieux père sur l'ile aux chaussettes. Mais lui non plus ne roulait pas sur l'or donc elle s'est dit qu'elle devait apprendre à se débrouiller toute seule et elle a décidé de devenir coursière. Comme les oiseaux voyageurs, les bateaux et tout ça c'est pas très développé dans les îles excentrées, ils ont besoin de coursiers privés pour communiquer avec de petits bateaux. Donc bref elle sait naviguer, ce qui est très chouette, mais il lui faut un bateau et pas cher comme elle a peu d'économies donc je suppose que l'île où on doit la déposer est l'île des bateaux bradés ou quelque chose comme ça._  
 _En attendant c'est une fille très chouette. Mon cuistot dit qu'on s'entend bien car c'est une gamine et que j'en suis un dans ma tête. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il entend par là mais comme Ray avait l'air d'accord je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance. Elle est plutôt tranquille mais (je parle de Rouge hein) elle est super forte au poker et quand elle éclate de rire c'est d'un coup et c'est limite violent. Elle adore rire. Elle ne sait cuisiner que les cakes au amandes, elle me l'a dit. De toute manière on aura le temps de vérifier, l'île n'est que dans un moment. Enfin celle là en tout cas, il y en aura d'autres. En attendant je lui ai fait visiter le bateau qui n'est pas très grand et qui tombe un peu en miette. Mais elle n'a rien dit. Peut être qu'elle sait que je l'aime bien._  
 _Elle a demandé combien de fois on s'était battus contre la marine mais à mon grand regret pas tellement en fait. C'est sûrement parce que pour l'instant ils s'occupent des équipages les plus connus. Mais comme y'a peu de pirates j'espère qu'ils vont bientôt nous tomber dessus. D'ailleurs Rouge ma demandé :_  
 _-Pourquoi voudrais-tu voir un marine au juste ? (elle parle bien je trouve)_

 _-Bah parce que je suis un pirate, j'ai répondu._

 _-Mais justement, elle a fait._

 _-Mais justement, j'ai fait._

 _-Les marines sont là pour vous chasser ! (là comme on est que deux à parler je ne précise plus qui parle. De toute manière qui lira à part Ray?)_

 _-Bah oui. Et nous pour s'en sortir._

 _-C'est seulement pour cela que tu es devenu pirate ? C'est ça le but de la piraterie ? Être chassé ? Mais dans ce cas où réside l'intérêt ? Dans les trésors ?_

 _-Mais non ...c'est pour être libre. Mais les trésors c'est bien aussi car avec on achète des choses intéressantes. Comme un compas._

 _-Pourquoi tu veux un compas ... ?_

 _-Ça fait pirate._

 _-Pourquoi être pirate alors ?_

 _-Pour les trésors pour acheter le compas. Et pour être libre._

 _-Ton navigateur a pas déjà un compas ?_

 _-Si si._

 _-Laissons tomber alors. Parle moi de cette liberté. Ne l'étais tu pas ?_

 _-Si mais ...boaf. On va jouer au poker ?_

 _En fait à ce moment j'étais fatigué et je n'ai pas argumenté. Mais je le ferais. Un jour. J'ai une idée très précise sur la question. En attendant elle ma raflé six cent berrys._

 ** _18 juillet__**  
 _Vous vous êtes déjà fait attaquer par une murène géante, rose et qui chante ? Bah moi oui. Il y a une demi heure. Depuis on répare tant bien que mal le bateau. Mais c'est pas si terrible._

 _Une heure ou deux plus tard : En attendant une murène géante rose et qui chante c'est bon quand c'est mariné. Mais heureusement que Ray dormait pas sinon je pense que j'aurais testé le ventre de la murène. Ça doit être légèrement humide. Et ça doit vibrer quand elle chante._

 ** _19 juillet__**  
 _À la prochaine île il nous faudra retaper le bateau plus sérieusement avec de nouveaux matériaux mais en attendant c'est l'océan à perte de vue. Enfin apparemment on est près d'une île. Comme on a rien à faire j'ai proposé à Rouge de faire un journal comme le mien et lui ai offert un carnet. Elle m'a regardé trop bizarrement et ça a fini en câlin général (puisque tout le monde a rappliqué) ce qui est en fait très chouette, on devrait faire ça plus souvent._  
 _Bref comme elle écrit moi je vais dormir. Je suppose que si un seul écrit à la fois ça va._

À ce moment là Ace regarda la pile qu'il avait constitué. En effet il vérifia et à cette date sa mère avait commencé son premier journal. Il prit le temps de digérer. Il n'imaginait pas la rencontre entre ses parents ainsi mais s'était-il seulement posé la question un jour ? Il tenait à présent le nouveau petit carnet dans ses mains, hésitant à le lire. Au fond de lui il avait peur. Peur d'être déçu ...il avait tellement idolâtré sa mère, il l'avait tellement aimé qu'il ne voulait pas être confronté à une réalité moins reluisante. Mais sa curiosité était plus forte et comme il avait réussi à surmonter sa répulsion pour lire les mots de son géniteur, il surmonta sa légère angoisse pour se plonger dans le ...

 _Journal de Portgas D Rouge_

 ** _Aujourd'hui 19 juillet, temps clair._**

 _C'est sur les conseils d'un pirate inconscient, mal rasé et trimballant toujours un stupide chapeau de paille que je commence ce journal. Je m'appelle Rouge, Portgas.D de mon nom et je me demande comment j'en suis arrivé là. Je suis actuellement sur un bateau pirate, en compagnie d'un équipage dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler et j'imagine que je devrais risquer ma vie mais je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas bien que je n'ai que quatorze ans et demi et que je suis la seule fille ici. En vérité le capitaine dont je disais qu'il est mal rasé (il essaie de se faire pousser une barbe « mature » apparemment mais bien qu'il ait vingt sept ans il semble en avoir dix sept et ses poils aussi, ça pousse comme chez les adolescents c'est très étrange) est très gentil bien qu'un peu spécial. On ne dirait pas que c'est lui le capitaine. En revanche il y a un homme qui se nomme Silvers Rayleight et qui est parfaitement organisé, qui sait avoir de l'autorité quand il faut. Il traite quasiment son capitaine qui s'appelle Roger comme un enfant et semble ne pas tellement le respecter comme le reste de l'équipage c'est étonnant._  
 _Mais je me plais vraiment en leur compagnie, moi qui croyait que j'allais devoir me battre quasiment chaque jour en fait jusque là on a fait que manger, dormir, parler et jouer au poker. Roger est super drôle, ce matin il péchait assit sur la rambarde et quand ça a mordu il s'est mit à hurler en gesticulant si bien qu'il a faillit perdre le poisson. Il a alors crié « VENEZ AIDER LE CAPITAINE C'EST VOTRE BOULOT ! » (j'écris en majuscules parce qu'il crie) et bizarrement bien qu'ils ne semblent pas le respecter comme je l'ai dit avant, ils sont venus à trois (ils sont cinq en tout pour l'instant dans l'équipage) pour le seconder et finalement ils ont péché une ...petite truite. Sans vouloir être méchante ce n'était pas terrible mais l'effort compte. C'est surtout qu'après Roger était tellement content qu'il s'est mit à danser partout, qu'il s'est prit le mat, qu'il est venu vers moi en zig zag et qu'il m'a fait danser aussi. Puis il a prié le poisson et l'a remit à la mer. Oui. Il l'a remit à la mer. Je dois dire que pour le coup ils lui ont passé un savon mais c'était amusant ... D'ailleurs il n'arrête pas de se prendre des portes qu'il provoque en duel juste après. En conclusion : je suis bien ici. Je te laisse petit journal, je reviendrais demain._

Ace considéra la phrase amusé. Cette « façon journal intime » faisait vraiment petite fille ou adolescente romantique et l'attendrissait malgré lui.

 ** _Aujourd'hui 20 juillet, temps mitigé._**

 _Nous approchons d'une île, pas celle où je dois descendre. C'est heureux car le navire a subi beaucoup de dommages. On devrait accoster dans l'après midi._

 _Finalement on a jeté l'ancre sur les coups de quinze heure et sommes actuellement sur l'île. Elle semble déserte ou du moins ce coté ci, pour le reste on en sait rien évidemment. Du coup on ne peut pas acheter de matériaux mais Monsieur Silvers a constitué deux équipes de trois pour aller chercher du bois dans la foret qui borde la plage. Visuellement cet endroit n'a l'air de n'avoir rien d'extraordinaire. Je suis avec Roger et Monsieur Silvers, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il voulait « surveiller les enfants ». Je ne sais pas si c'est vexant pour moi ou pour Roger. Là ils sont en train de couper du bois mais ne veulent pas que je les aide alors j'écris assise par terre. Mine de rien je ne pensais pas qu'un être humain pouvait transporter autant de poids ..._

 _La nuit est en train de tomber. Et on s'est perdus dans la foret ...bientôt il n'y aura plus assez de lumière pour écrire,je ne suis pas vraiment rassurée pour le coup …_

 _(en attendant ils ne veulent pas que je coupe parce que je suis jeune ou parce que je suis une fille ?)_

* * *

 _Journal de Portgas D Rouge_

 ** _20 juillet dans la nuit très froide !_**

 _Il ne s'est rien passé de notoire depuis que nous nous sommes perdus mais la situation ne s'est pas arrangée non plus je dois dire. Nous sommes toujours trois sans aucunes nouvelles du reste de l'équipage. Comme il fait complètement nuit et, je trouve, sacrément froid, Monsieur Silvers a fait un feu qui me permet d'écrire approximativement. Je frissonne quand même._  
 _Cependant s'il y en a un qui est heureux, c'est Roger. Bien qu'on ne fasse rien à part sortir trois mots de temps à autre, il est tendu comme un arc, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles quand il n'essaie pas de prendre l'air concentré d'un chasseur à l'affût. Mais qu'attend-t-il ? Si c'est un marine ça risque d'être difficile au regard de la situation. Bon, ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger pour l'instant. Il lance des coups de poing contre un ennemi imaginaire en lançant des « je t'aurais manant ». Manant._

 ** _Toujours le 20 juillet, peut être quelques heures après__**

 _Finalement je me suis endormie à côté du feu donc je ne sais pas combien de temps il s'est écoulé. Les deux garçons, enfin je devrais dire les deux hommes, ont entendu des cris au loin apparemment, et ils sont en train de discuter pour savoir si un seul d'entre eux doit aller voir ou si on doit y aller tous les trois. Ce qui signifie qu'ils sont tacitement d'accords pour ne pas m'y envoyer seule ou pour ne pas me laisser seule du tout. Je ne sais pas si c'est vexant ou adorable. Sinon je deviens accro à ce journal, je ne l'aurais pas imaginé. Monsieur Silvers m'a gentiment prêté sa veste._

 ** _24 juillet__**

 _À vrai dire je ne sais pas par ou commencer. Donc je suppose qu'il faut faire ça chronologiquement. J'en suis restée à cette nuit sur l'île ou Roger et Monsieur Silvers se disputaient pour savoir que faire. Finalement ils ont décidé qu'on allait tous aller voir. On a donc marché dans la foret avec des torches de fortune qu'ils avaient fabriqué (avec un bâton et la chemise de Roger, sisi) et on s'est aventurés dans la foret vers là d'où venaient les cris. Je dois dire qu'on a cavalé un moment et je commençais à être vraiment fatiguée. En fait c'est surtout Roger et son enthousiasme qui me fatiguaient. Finalement à force de marcher ce fut l'aube. Je commençais à penser qu'on était encore plus perdus dans cette foret, qu'on ne ressortirait jamais et qu'on allait mourir de faim quand on a aperçu les premières habitations. J'ai été vraiment étonnée, je ne pensais pas qu'il y en avait au plein milieu d'une foret si dense ! Jusque là les îles que j'avais connues concentraient leurs habitations près des rivages mais je n'ai pas non plus voyagé énormément je suppose. Donc en fait il s'agissait d'une ville, assez grande, en plein milieu de la foret. D'après l'heure affichée dans les rues, le soleil s'était levé tôt et donc on aurait pu penser que tout le monde dormait encore mais en vérité c'était déjà très animé, les commerces étaient ouverts, les piétons circulaient normalement. Je dois dire que cette idée de cité au milieu de la forêt me plaisait bien, surtout que dès notre arrivée, des personnes nous ayant repéré comme des étrangers nous on accueillit avec chaleur. Une femme à l'air plutôt maternel a remarqué, ou tout du moins a fait mine de remarquer notre fatigue et nous a invité à manger et à nous reposer chez elle. Évidemment ça a tout de suite plu à Roger mais à moi aussi je dois avouer. J'étais très fatiguée. Monsieur Silvers a simplement hoché la tête je crois me rappeler. On est donc allé chez cette femme qui nous a servit à manger et qui en a profité pour nous demander qui nous étions et ce que nous faisions là. J'avais beau commencer à connaître Roger, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être surprise quand il a dit avec un calme olympien et un sourire charmant qu'il était un pirate et qu'il était venu avec ses compagnons. Ça n'a pas eu l'air de choquer cette femme et si ça m'a surprise, ça ne ma étrangement pas inquiétée. Après Monsieur Silvers a demandé si elle savait d'où venaient les cris qu'ils avaient entendu. Elle a réfléchi et quand ils lui ont donné l'heure approximative où ils avaient entendu, elle a eu comme un éclair d'illumination et s'est exclamé que c'était parce qu'une troupe de théâtre nocturne vadrouille de quartiers en quartiers ces temps-ci. Je sais, cher journal, ça paraît stupide comme explication mais elle avait un tel accent de sincérité dans la voix et les yeux qu'on ne pouvait que la croire. Monsieur Silvers et moi avons hoché la tête, convaincus et rassurés. Lâchement rassurés. Puisqu'au fond, c'est bon de savoir qu'on a plus à se soucier, que tout va bien alors on croit plus facilement aux bonnes nouvelles, c'est moins fatigant. C'est humain je pense. Mais Roger lui avait froncé les sourcils._  
 _-Je ne suis pas convaincu._

 _C'est ce qu'il a dit avec un sérieux que je ne lui connaissais pas. Il a demandé si la femme avait vu passer trois autres étrangers mais elle ne savait pas, non elle n'avait rien vu passer. Il a voulu alors se lever pour aller « enquêter » mais elle lui a dit qu'elle nous aiderait à faire ça plus tard, que nous devions nous reposer et Monsieur Silvers sembla lui donner raison en baillant fortement. Il avait vraiment l'air de tomber de fatigue alors Roger a fini par céder, mais il a fallu un moment. La femme a proposé un lit pour les deux garçons et le canapé pour moi (pas par défaut de galanterie des garçons, juste parce que son lit était double) et Monsieur Silvers s'est écroulé, suivit de Roger juste après, ce qui m'a fait bizarre. Ils s'étaient endormis de suite je veux dire tu vois ? Une fois que la femme fut sûre qu'ils étaient en plein sommeil, elle perdit son masque heureux et chaleureux pour des traits vraiment inquiets. Et elle me sortit :_  
 _-Tu n'es qu'une enfant._

 _Ça m'énerve vraiment les gens qui disent ça, j'ai quatorze ans pas dix ! CA FAIT une différence ! Enfin bon je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter de ça, surtout vu ce qu'il s'est passé après, mes problèmes d'age paraissent bien futiles. Et puis sur le coup ça ma bien servit. Elle m'a prit par les épaules et m'a dit qu'elle ne m'avait rien fait à moi et qu'il fallait que je fuis. J'avoue avoir mis un temps à réagir, je ne comprenais pas et c'était rapide. J'ai finis par dire que je ne partirais pas sans mes deux amis mais elle m'a quasiment crié que c'était trop tard pour eux. J'ai eu vraiment peur et je suis allée voir s'ils étaient morts mis non, ils dormaient bien. J'ai fini par comprendre qu'elle leur avait donné une sorte de somnifère dans la nourriture mais pas à moi car j'étais trop jeune pour elle. Je ne savais pas trop ce qu'elle comptait faire d'eux. On verra ça plus tard car si j'explique maintenant je vais perdre le fil. Il faut que je structure ma pensée. Déjà que c'est assez confus ... Donc à ce moment je savais pas mais j'avais vraiment vraiment peur, je crois que je n'ai pas de honte à le dire. Je ne voulais pas partir, pas fuir mais elle était complètement affolée et elle m'emmenait pas une porte secondaire quasiment de force. J'ai fini par sortir et elle a refermé la porte violemment. Elle me jetait un peu dans la cage aux lions mais elle devait se dire qu'elle avait fait son maximum, déjà que c'était interdit par la loi, mais ça aussi j'y reviendrai plus tard. Je me suis donc retrouvée à raser les murs, estimant que je les aiderai mieux réveillée mais je ne savais absolument pas quoi faire car je ne comprenais rien du tout. J'étais complètement perdue._

-Mais comme ils m'ont eu, je peux pas vraiment m'inquiéter pour leur vie dans cet épisode, marmonna Ace, alors question suspens ...

Cependant, sans qu'il l'ait remarqué le temps avait passé et la fête touchait à sa fin. Le jeune commandant lui, commençait à être vraiment fatigué mais reprit la lettre de sa mère pour la relire à nouveau. Il la tenait encore quand une heure plus tard, Marco le trouva endormi alors qu'il venait prendre de ses nouvelle. Le phénix prit les carnets, la lettre, les rangea dans le carton et enleva les chaussures de son cadet avant de lui mettre une couverture et de refermer la porte en sortant.

* * *

 ** _Si vous mettez une review Marco viendra peut être vous border et vous faire des bisous ce soir ..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bien le bonjour ! J'ai été un peu longue pour sortir ce chapitre, j'en suis désolée. Je suis partie en vacances sans ordi et après j'ai bossé sur mon autre fic qui me donne beaucoup de fil à retordre. Mais celle-ci non plus n'est pas évidente. Le côté journal a presque quelque chose de "fluide" quand on écrit mais au final c'est assez difficile. Déjà pour décrire une action mais aussi parce que j'essaie de m'adapter à l'âge et au contexte de mes personnages. Ca donne un effet peu travaillé en matière de style et honnêtement j'ai peur que ce chapitre soit un peu ennuyeux. Enfin vous me direz ! Encore merci pour tout !**

* * *

 _Suite du Journal de Portgas D. Rouge écrit le 24 juillet_

 _Mais soudain je sentis qu'une présence s'approchait. Oui ça fait faux dit comme ça mais j'ai vraiment sentit ça ! Je me suis donc mis à courir mais ça me suivait et, c'est un réflexe débile je sais, j'ai faillis crier. Bon, heureusement je suis pas si bête (enfin je crois, apparemment je suis assez mature comme ils disent) alors j'ai pas fait de bruit. Mais bon, bref, j'ai vite été rattrapée, j'ai eu du coup sacrément peur, mais du genre « Nooonnn je vais mourir ! »_

Ace se surprit à rire, au final c'était tellement ...mignon.

 _Et en plus là, y'a bam une main qui s'est collée sur ma bouche, comme pour m'empêcher de crier. (pourquoi je dis « comme » c'est POUR m'empêcher de crier, bref)et j'ai vraiment trop cru que c'était la fin mais en fait ...c'était Roger ! (incroyable non?!) Il m'a entraîné plus loin, dans une sorte d'impasse pour qu'on discute. Je dois dire que j'étais assez surprise qu'il se montre discret mais visiblement il sait gérer quand il faut. J'étais tellement étonnée de savoir comment il avait fait mais en fait il m'a avoué qu'il s'était méfié et qu'il n'avait pas bu. (oui parce que le somnifère était dans les verres, pas dans la nourriture, comme on a tous mangé la même, oui j'ai dit l'inverse avant mais c'est ce que je croyais au début enfin bref) Mais bon j'étais encore choquée là parce que Roger qui se méfie c'est quand même méga dingue, enfin de ce que je le connais il a pas l'air méfiant, au contraire. En fait je croyais qu'il était naïf. D'un côté il l'est sûrement en vrai mais voilà._

 _Mais donc. Il s'était méfié et il avait fait semblant de dormir et quand il avait vu que j'étais pas endormie aussi il était parti silencieusement à ma recherche. C'était plutôt rassurant à présent qu'il était là, je dois l'avouer. Mais évidemment le problème c'est que Monsieur Rayleigh était bien endormi lui et sûrement les autres aussi, ou au moins ils devaient être capturés, et c'était sûrement en lien avec les cris qu'on avait entendu avant (tu me suis?)_

Le jeune homme savait qu'elle s'adressait à son journal, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être ému, comme si c'était à lui qu'elle parlait. Une fois de plus, il s'était réfugié dans un coin solitaire pour lire ses carnets. Plus tôt dans la journée, il avait écourté une réunion stratégique, trop impatient. Depuis qu'il était repartit avec sa part de la flotte, il avait à nouveau eu une foule de choses à faire. Les sollicitations des uns, les problèmes des autres, les responsabilités quotidiennes et son désir de passer du temps avec ses hommes afin de rester proche d'eux l'avaient tenu éloigné de l'histoire de ses parents pendant un certain temps. Alors en effet, cette importante réunion portant sur la marche à suivre à la prochaine île n'était sûrement pas le bon moment pour lire mais son impatience et sa curiosité avaient pris le pas sur sa maturité et son bon cœur. Il savait qu'il devait se méfier de ce genre de comportement, et de ce qu'allait en penser l'équipage. Mais pour l'instant il était adossé à une rambarde en bois et se laissait bercer par l'air marin en parcourant avec attention l'écriture adolescente.

 _Donc on devait les retrouver. Et là j'ai à nouveau sacrément eu peur parce que Roger avait une stratégie qui consistait plus ou moins à foncer dans le tas pour aller les chercher. Voilà voilà. Pas si étonnant quand on y pense. J'ai mis un certain moment à le convaincre de pas faire ça parce que en plus il y allait vraiment et je devais le retenir par sa ceinture en lui parlant. Je lui ai dit qu'on savait pas où étaient ses amis et que si on y allait comme ça et qu'on se faisait repérer on les tuerait sûrement (j'en savais rien hein mais j'imagine et au moins ça a marché). Au bout d'un moment ça l'a calmé, mais il argumentait comme quoi il ne pouvait pas les laisser seuls en plan, qu'il « démonterait » ceux qui toucheraient à ses amis. Bon c'était pas le moment de penser ça mais j'ai trouvé que c'était, et bien mignon._

-Beurk, renifla Ace sans se rendre compte qu'il parlait tout haut.

 _Mais bon bref, mes arguments ont fini par le convaincre à peu près et on a décidé d'espionner un peu la ville pour voir ce qui se passait et pourquoi ils avaient voulu nous capturer. Finalement malgré le danger imminent (j'ai appris ce mot de Monsieur Rayleigh et je le trouve vraiment chouette) c'était un peu marrant. J'ai dit qu'on devrait peut être se déguiser pour passer un peu plus inaperçus et l'idée a beaucoup plus au capitaine qui m'a remercié comme si j'étais super intelligente (ça fait toujours plaisir d'un côté). On a donc essayé d'être discrets et je peux dire que la tête de Roger dans ces moments là est assez marrante puisque je m'en rappelle encore très bien. Un peu comme ça :_

La jeune Rouge avait dessiné un petit bonhomme avec un chapeau qui serrait ses lèvres pour ne pas parler avec un air comique. Ace rit, trouvant le trait plutôt réussi.

 _Puis il a chipé des vêtements dans un jardin et on les a mit même si il voulait pas enlever son chapeau de paille. (mais c'était quand même mieux, surtout que Roger était torse nu comme on avait fait une torche avec sa chemise) Ensuite on s'est promenés dans la ville en ayant l'air le plus normal possible, ce qui était pas si évident en y repensant parce que Roger sifflotait de façon suspecte et moi je devais avoir un sourire crispé comme un singe qui veut une banane. On s'est vite rendus compte que la ville était un peu bizarre, enfin c'est ce que j'ai pensé. Tout semblait, je sais pas, quadrillé. Tout droit ou agencé. En fait globalement on avait une sorte de première ceinture de maisons toutes pareilles qui encerclait la ville, vu de l'intérieur de la ville elles avaient l'air plus solides que les autres mais bon je m'y connais moyen en matériaux de constructions et avec Roger qui devisait sur combien il avait faim ça aidait pas (comment il pouvait avoir faim après ce qu'il venait de se passer ?!). Après il y avait des cultures mais plutôt des genres de potagers, ensuite il y avait à nouveau des maisons moins solides visiblement. Et au centre une place avec un bâtiment, comme une sorte de mairie ou de centre. Oui ça paraît très précis peut être mais on a vraiment fait le tour de toute la ville. C'était pas évident d'ailleurs car les gens semblaient très réglés aussi, enfin tu comprends ? Comme s'ils avaient tous des tâches très précises à accomplir, qu'ils accomplissaient justement. Donc si Roger et moi on voulait pas se faire repérer, c'était chaud parce qu'évidemment on savait pas quoi faire. Surtout à un moment quand on est allés près du centre on s'est fait recaler (oui parce que j'ai oublié de dire, mais en plus de tout ce bazar y'avait deux sortes de tours de surveillance près de la première ceinture de maisons et on l'a appris plus tard mais elles surveillaient aussi bien l'intérieur que l'extérieur donc quand ils nous ont vu là ils nous ont fait partir. Et c'est incroyable qu'ils nous aient pas démasqué à ce moment là). Donc en fait avec tout ça on a bien tourné pendant des heures à la recherche d'indices (ah oui aussi, on est allés voir au début si on pouvait pas réveiller Monsieur Rayleigh mais il était plus là, Roger a pas arrêté de dire qu'on s'y prenait comme des manches mais il avait pas tout à fait tort)_

Ace commençait à en avoir un peu assez des parenthèses qui désorientaient ainsi le récit mais il songea que c'était sûrement normal pour un journal, bien qu'il n'en ai jamais écrit finalement. En revanche il était assez d'accord avec son « père de l'époque ». Ils s'y prenaient comme des manches …

 _Donc en fait avec tout ça on a bien tourné pendant des heures à la recherche d'indices [...] mais on a pas trouvé où ils avaient pu mettre l'équipage, ni ce qu'ils en avaient fait. Pas très rassurant donc. Vers midi je commençais à sacrément fatiguer et j'avais mal aux jambes et là on a entendu un son de cloches qui venait du centre et tous les habitants de la ville ont commencé à s'y diriger et se sont regroupés en files. J'ai voulu les suivre, pour faire comme si j'étais avec eux mais Roger a eu la présence d'esprit (encore une chouette expression de Monsieur Rayleigh) de m'entraîner dans une rue pour qu'on se cache comme on pouvait (il arrêtait pas de me surprendre décidément). De là on les a regardé faire et en fait c'était un appel. Des hommes disaient leurs noms un par un et ils les cochaient puis ils leur donnaient une ration de nourriture. Bon c'est vrai qu'on était un peu loin mais on voyait quand même que ça faisait pas grand chose pour le midi. Cette pratique était d'autant plus bizarre que tout à l'heure la dame nous avait donné beaucoup à manger. Mais c'est vrai que sur le moment je me disais déjà qu'en effet les plantations qu'on venait de voir dans la ville n'étaient pas grosses ni nombreuses et devaient pas rapporter beaucoup. En fait c'est comme si la forêt bloquait un peu tout ça mais je comprenais pas pourquoi ils allaient pas plus loin du coup. Mais Roger à côté de moi pensait aussi que cet appel était pour compter les gens. Je lui ai dit que ça allait avec pour donner la nourriture mais il m'a répondu un truc du genre « Ils les comptent pour avoir un nombre exact ». C'était tellement logique pour moi sur le coup que ça en devenait absurde mais en fait c'était pas bête du tout._

-D'accord …, soupira le jeune commandant.

C'était un peu plus ardu à lire qu'un roman. Peut être à cause du style trop simpliste. Ou peut être était-il simplement en train de prendre un coup de soleil. Il rabattit son chapeau sur sa tête. De toute façon ce n'était pas comme s'il lisait beaucoup de roman non plus.

 _Bref après tout ça et après avoir tenté de calmer Roger qui mourrait de faim, on est repartis discrètement en vadrouille._

Elle avait écrit « discrètement » en formant un trait plus épais avec la plume.

 _C'était complètement inutile et on allait VRAIMENT se faire prendre à mon sens, quand il s'est enfin passé un truc ! Enfin tu vas me dire._

Le jeune brun ne pu s'empêcher de rire tout seul. Oui enfin.

 _Quelques personnes, des hommes surtout (pourquoi on pense que les filles ne sont jamais capables ?! Sérieusement!) s'étaient regroupés avec des armes et visiblement de quoi partir en expédition. Roger s'était tourné vers moi, tout excité, en me disant qu'il fallait les suivre. J'étais assez d'accord, il fallait avoir un maximum d'informations (tu vois que je suis pas bête) mais je lui ai demandé sa justification, parce que je suis méfiante et sensée comme fille. Et bien la voici : « Ça a l'air trop cool ». Wouah merci Roger, on applaudit fort ! Dire que cet homme est mon capitaine !_

Elle avait barré le « mon capitaine ».

 _Dire que cet homme nous dirige ! Mais bon dans l'idée on était d'accord pour aller voir donc ça allait. Fallait juste qu'on trouve un moyen DISCRET de sortir de la ville sans se faire repérer par les espèces de tours dont je parlais plus haut. On a donc essentiellement rasé les murs comme des crabes._

Stratégie qui avait fait ses preuves ...mais imaginer ses deux jeunes parents faire ça avait quelque chose d'assez absurde et improbable.

 _Quand on est enfin sortis de la ville on a suivi l'espèce de patrouille, et je dois dire que ...Roger est très nul à ça (surprise!). Je pense pas personnellement être DOUEE mais en comparaison ...si. Je passais donc mon temps à lui aplanir la tête pour pas qu'on se fasse voir, à le retenir de courir partout et j'ai fini par lui tenir la manche tout le long histoire de l'avoir à portée. Je ne veux pas être méchante mais mine de rien je crois que les habitants de cette ville étaient un peu sacrément bêtes (ça se dit ça?) pour ne nous avoir jamais remarqué. Mais donc que faisaient-il ces habitants ? A priori pas grand chose au début. En fait on aurait dit qu'ils chassaient, puisqu'ils avaient l'air d'être en traque. Je m'y connais un peu, chez la cousine de l'amie de ma tante on chassait pas mal. Mais bon là il n'y avait visiblement aucun animal et ce qui était bizarre aussi c'était toutes ces armes et les expressions un peu terrifiées des hommes de la patrouille. De plus, la forêt étaient très sombre alors que nous étions en pleine après-midi et ils avaient une batterie de torches. La végétation était très resserrée en fait tu vois ? Bref tout cela était déjà très bizarre quand Roger m'a dit un truc comme « en fait elle bouge », et j'ai répondu « qu'est-ce qui bouge ? » (bon on va pas s'en sortir comme ça alors voilà à peu près la reconstitution du dialogue)_

 _-La forêt, elle bouge._

 _-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! (je met un « ?! » pour bien souligner mon effet de stupeur)_

 _-Tu n'as pas remarqué ?_

 _-Remarqué quoi ?_

 _-Elle bouge, les arbres bougent, y'a pas vraiment de chemin tracé._

 _J'arrête pas de le dire (ou de le sous entendre?) mais Roger est vraiment spécial. Vraiment. C'est pas forcément mal mais du coup je pensais qu'il délirait un peu avec son air d'enfant sérieux. Mais il m'a fait arrêter pendant un long moment (j'étais très stressée, j'avais peur qu'on perde la patrouille) et il m'a demandé de bien être « réceptive » (tu y crois toi, lui, dire ce mot?). Et quand j'ai pu un peu mettre le stress de côté j'ai réalisé …qu'il avait raison. La forêt bougeait. Non mais sérieusement ça paraît dingue dit comme ça mais elle bougeait vraiment ! Mais pas comme on pourrait l'imaginer. C'était pas des arbres qui rampaient avec leurs petites racines mais quelque chose de beaucoup plus subtil. En fait je ne sais pas vraiment comment décrire ça ...C'était très lent mais perceptible si on y faisait attention. Assez beau aussi. Avec Roger on se regardait un peu comme si n aurait pu rester là à observer ces mouvements._

 _Mais bon._

 _Il fallait rattraper la patrouille (on a réussi car il était encore moins discrets que nous, un comble!). En attendant avec cette forêt mouvante, pas étonnant qu'on se soit perdus. Mais c'est vrai que la patrouille avait l'air très hostile, ils pointaient leurs armes à droite à gauche, on avait pas vraiment envie de les approcher (enfin Roger si mais je ne le compte pas dans le « on » des personnes sensées). Et finalement, alors qu'ils avaient pas encore trouvé de gibier, c'est arrivé. Ils se sont fait attaquer. Par la forêt. Par la forêt ! Les branches s'étaient mises à bouger et essayaient d'attraper et de blesser la patrouille. Là c'était plus vraiment subtil. Mais ça restait beau (enfin j'imagine même si sur le coup je pensais plutôt à « aahhh on va tous mourir ! »). Roger lui avait les yeux très concentrés, je me suis dit qu'enfin il analysait intelligemment mais il s'est tourné vers moi pour dire très sérieusement : « je veux un arbre en bocal dans mon bateau ». J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de lui crier dessus. Y'en a un qui a essayé de nous attaquer, j'ai hurlé, mais heureusement la patrouille était déjà trop occupée pour y faire attention. Et puis d'un seul coup, et ça non plus je m'y attendais pas, Roger m'a attrapé et m'a balancé sur son épaule comme si j'étais un pauvre sac de carottes pas lourdes. Et il s'est mis à courir, visiblement ravi. Il courrait très vite en fait ...Puis c'est là qu'il m'a dit ce truc incroyable : « Tu entends cette voix ? » Alors non moi j'entendais les espèces de sifflement des branches des arbres mais pas de voix. Mais il arrêtait pas de répéter : « J'entends une voix, elle est terrifiée ! » tandis qu'on fuyait vers la ville._

-Alors Ace commandant ! Depuis quand t'écourte les réunions pour lire ? C'est quoi ce truc ?

Le jeune homme sursauta en sortant de sa lecture et releva la tête, regardant un de ses hommes s'asseoir gentiment à ses côtés.

-Salut Teach.

-T'es bien concentré dis moi.

-Oh ...c'est rien.

Il s'entendait très bien avec le pirate à la carrure impressionnante mais n'avait pas cette confiance silencieuse qui l'avait fait se confier à Marco. Peut être plus tard. Après tout dans sa division c'était un de ses plus proches compagnon. Il ferma le journal sur ses genoux, réfléchissant.

-Dis moi ...tu as lu les livres qu'il y a dans le navire ?

-Zehahahahaha ! Je ne suis pas vraiment un grand lecteur, contrairement à toi visiblement !

-Je ne le suis pas non plus ...je me demandais juste s'il y avait des informations ...sur Gol D. Roger.

L'œil de son ami pétilla et il sourit d'avantage.

-Le roi des pirates ? Tu n'as pourtant pas l'air de l'apprécier.

Ace faillit grimacer. Était-il si transparent ?

-Je me posais juste ...une question.

-Ma foi on a écrit beaucoup de choses sur lui mais la plupart sont probablement fausses. Beaucoup de livres sur ses voyages ne sont que des suppositions inabouties et peu crédibles. Mais je pense que l'homme en tant que tel n'est pas si important.

-Comment ça ?

-C'est le symbole qui est important ...il représente un rêve, un idéal. Même si par ailleurs c'était sûrement un type très intéressant.

-Mouais …

Marshall D. Teach se releva et considéra son jeune commandant avec une certaine affection.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches Ace mais n'oublie pas de t'occuper de tes hommes, il faut toujours être très attentif à son équipage.

Sans vraiment enregistrer le conseil, Ace le regarda partir en se demandant pourquoi à la lecture il arrivait à supporter ce Roger de papier. Peut être parce qu'il était différent de ce qu'on lui en avait raconté ...

* * *

 **Laissez moi une review longue et argumentée si vous ne voulez pas que Teach vienne vous faire un bisou baveux avant de dormir ! (peut être que la menace est plus efficace ...)**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Je fais une overdose de parenthèses. Bien le bonjour mes nobles lecteurs ! Comment allez vous ? Moi ça va, j'ai tout défoncé aux Sept familles._** ** _Le retour des aventures de notre petit couple mignon préféré (rassurée Grise ?) (d'ailleurs c'est pas encore un couple) (j'ai été contaminée par les parenthèses !)._** ** _Merci encore pour votre soutien, je suis ravie que cette fic fasse son petit bout de chemin ! A partir de maintenant j'ai décidé de me donner des jours fixes de parution, histoire d'être plus régulière et tenace. Donc à priori vous devriez avoir un chapitre toutes les deux semaines (l'autre semaine c'est pour mon autre fic), le samedi._**

 ** _En espérant que vous aimerez ce chapitre, sachant que j'ai découvert qu'il y avait pire à écrire que les scènes d'action: les scènes d'actions racontées par un personnage qui y a assisté, au style particulier, dans un journal et de façon rétrospective. (c'est ma nouvelle bête noire)_**

* * *

 _Suite du Journal de Portgas D. Rouge écrit le 24 juillet_

 _Mais bon j'ai vite dû mettre de côté les ambitions schizophrènes de Roger (olala ça fait bien dit comme ça mais en fait il était bien plus cool que ça mais on verra après) parce qu'on a dû à nouveau se cacher plus ou moins dans la ville. J'étais juste totalement choquée de ce qu'il venait d'arriver et je claquais des dents tandis que Roger était trop content. Évidemment. Donc bref j'avais pas trop l'impression que la situation s'améliorait. Et là ça s'est empiré (hé c'est pas drôle sinon!). Autant pour une raison ou une autre, je ne sais pas, on ne s'était pas fait repérer jusqu'ici. Mais là on sortait de la forêt, là ou personne n'allait donc, essoufflés, par une autre entrée que la patrouille, mais habillés comme eux. Bref on aurait fait exprès d'être voyants on aurait pas réussi (je dis ça sérieusement, tout ce qu'on essaie foire joliment, on aurait été super discrets ironiquement). Donc on s'est fait repérer par les tours dont je parlais au dessus (enfin par les gens dans les tours, pas les tours elles même)(non mais parce que la langue c'est bizarre quand même) et des hommes armés, pas beaucoup, cinq ou six sont arrivés pour nous donner une sommation (c'est comme ça qu'on dit ? Je suis pas sûre …) pour nous sommer quoi, nous sommer de nous rendre aux autorités afin qu'ils nous AIDENT à quitter l'île ! Quelle excuse pourrie. Évidemment y'en a un qui y a cru une seconde et qui a dit « non merci » avant de se taper le front en réalisant et de les insulter de poulpes hybridés limaces (Roger a un certain talent poétique pour les gros mots).Ils l'ont plutôt mal pris. Et moi aussi. Parce que je n'aime pas trop me retrouver encerclée par des hommes avec des fusils. Et aussi parce que j'ai vu les yeux de mon ami briller. Et sincèrement je n'avais pas envie de ça. J'ai essayé de le raisonner mais je crois que la prochaine fois je vais m'asseoir en tailleur, par terre, et attendre._

Ace avait toujours su au fond de lui que sa mère était profondément intelligente. La preuve, même adolescente elle faisait preuve d'un incroyable discernement. Il en ricanait presque de contentement.

 _Oui parce que, j'aurais du m'en douter, cet espèce de capitaine est aussi efficace qu'à l'ouest (donc il est très efficace tu comprends ?) (pourquoi j'écris ça moi ?). En fait, il a toujours un pistolet et un sabre de chaque côté de sa ceinture. Donc je me disais qu'il devait savoir les manier à peu près correctement. Ce que je n'imaginais pas c'est qu'il était très doué pour, et bien, se battre avec les deux à la fois. Quand on y pense ce n'est pas très logique. Deux pistolets ou deux sabres à la limite d'accord mais pourquoi l'un et l'autre ? Bon, je suis méchante en écrivant ça parce que ça passe juste pour une bizarrerie et je ne lui rend pas justice._

 _La façon dont Roger se bat est incroyable. Je serais incapable d'apprendre quoi que ce soit en le regardant parce qu'on ne dirait pas disons un combat formaté, logique. On dirait pas qu'il fait quelque chose qu'on lui a appris. Non c'est quelque chose qui semble naturel chez lui, comme si il avait ça depuis toujours. C'est terriblement commun ce que je raconte non ? Mais chez lui c'est vrai. Il a écrasé ces hommes en un tour de main et en y repensant, et bien que je l'ai vu faire plus impressionnant après, cette première impression était vraiment, et bien, magique. Je saurais même pas dire ses mouvements, ça m'a seulement pris au cœur. Et pour une fois, il faisait vraiment son âge. (heureusement que personne ne lit ce journal, on me prendrait pour une folle) (Roger le lira peut être tu me diras) (Mais c'est Roger, pas grave)_

 _Mais donc ce combat avait pas avoir eu l'air d'être grand chose pour lui mais d'une certaine manière ça allait forcément finir par mettre un sacré bazar. Il a donc eu une idée assez logique je dois dire. Si on voulait retrouver nos compagnons il fallait qu'on aille au bâtiment central parce que les endroits où on veut nous empêcher d'aller sont toujours les plus intéressants (je le cite à peu près)mais donc pour ça on devait d'abord se débarrasser des gens dans les tours. Je pensais que c'était déjà fait mais il a dit quelque chose comme « non il y a forcément des hommes vraiment très forts dans les tours ». J'avoue que je ne suivais pas trop son raisonnement (normal, c'est simple, il n'y en avait pas). Mais bon donc on en était là et j'étais à peu près prête à le suivre parce que de toute façon c'est un capitaine, il est plus vieux et il avait un semblant de plan. Enfin pas un plan mais quelque chose à faire. Et là, sans que j'ai le temps de me poser des questions, il m'a mit son pistolet dans les mains. Je lui ai rendu avec une grimace dégoûtée. Alors il me l'a remit dans les mains. Il m'a dit que je pourrais m'en servir s'il se passait quoi que ce soit mais qu'à priori il me protégeait. Je lui ai dit qu' « à priori » n'était pas très rassurant mais il ne voyait pas trop pourquoi._

Ace bailla. Le conseil de Teach avait finit par faire du chemin dans sa tête et il évitait de lire dans la journée. Il avait redoublé d'efforts et d'investissement dans ses missions, ne voulant pas être moins efficace que les autres commandants, simplement parce qu'il était plus jeune. Le géant à la barbe noire lui avait d'ailleurs fait un clin d'œil d'encouragement à la fin d'une tempête particulièrement difficile à gérer et durant laquelle il avait fallu réunir les volontés de chacun et prouver sa valeur en tant que chef. Par conséquent, il ne lui restait qu'à empiéter sur ses heures de sommeil pour avancer dans les carnets mais il n'aimait pas vraiment cette solution. Non seulement il était bien souvent trop épuisé pour faire autre chose que s'écrouler sur son lit, mais en plus il se rendait compte que jusqu'ici il n'avait avancé dans sa lecture que par tous petits bouts. A ce rythme là, quand aurait-il fini ? Affalé dans son lit aux draps froissés, il devait parfois relire les phrases plusieurs fois pour qu'elles prennent sens dans son esprit. Mais aujourd'hui il avait décidé de lire beaucoup plus loin.

 _Enfin bon, étant donné qu'il venait quand même, et bien, de démonter une partie des gardes, y'en a rapidement d'autres qui se sont ramené, d'autant qu'ils avaient plus à faire semblant, on était clairement des ennemis de la ville, enfin plutôt ils avaient une bonne excuse pour nous enfermer maintenant. Ils ont donc rapidement été là, à peine le temps que Roger me demande si je savais tirer (oui je savais, à peu près, j'ai appris pas mal de choses en voyageant de maison en maison). Mais encore une fois ils n'étaient pas beaucoup plus, une petite dizaine. Je trouvais ça un peu léger, sachant qu'un seul homme venait d'en battre autant, mais en fait c'était assez logique, il n'y avait vraiment pas beaucoup de gens donc proportionnellement ...C'était tout de même assez impressionnant de voir avec quelle rapidité ils surveillaient les choses (même si je le répète, ne pas nous avoir repéré jusqu'ici était ridicule). Donc bon je m'apprêtais à regarder à nouveau Roger combattre (j'aime bien faire ça)(le regarder combattre)(vraiment c'est assez épique et divertissant) quand ils ont eu et bien on va dire un semblant d'intelligence. Enfin c'était pas bien compliqué non plus. En fait effectivement Roger se battait et moi je regardais parce que bon je savais que je pourrais pas trop l'aider et donc depuis les tours visiblement, la personne qui regardait a repéré ça et pendant que le capitaine était occupé à démonter ces types, j'ai été entraînée vers l'arrière, comme un kidnapping (teennapping?). Nous séparer était sûrement la chose la plus logique à faire pour nous empêcher d'agir. Et puis bon ce n'était pas trop difficile de voir que j'étais totalement inutile (POUR L'INSTANT. Je vais devenir tellement forte que les prochains soldats se prosterneront devant moi) et donc que c'était un plan, et bien, facile. D'ailleurs je me suis fait avoir comme une bleu, l'homme a mis sa main sur ma bouche, je pouvais pas crier, il m'a attrapé hyper facilement et s'est juste barré en courant pendant que j'agitais les bras comme une pauvre chose inoffensive (P.O.U.R L'I.N.S.T.A.N.T.). Il essayait de me ramener au bâtiment central visiblement et c'était juste mais tellement l'affolement dans ma tête et je me sentais si faible (pour ...bon tu sais quoi), j'espérais que Roger allait arriver. Puis à un moment, je me suis dit « non mais c'est vraiment trop bête Rouge, tu veux vraiment attendre que Roger te sauve ?! ». Bon attends, soyons clair, être sauvée par Roger c'est trop cool, ce garçon est génial, et le l'aime encore tellement plus depuis tous ces événements, mais là n'était pas le problème, c'était plus « pourquoi quelqu'un devrait me sauver? » (et là tu te dis que je suis stupide avec ma petite volonté comme j'ai dit avant que j'étais trop faible)(mais non !). Bon concrètement je pouvais pas faire grand chose contre ce type. Oui parce que j'ai oublié de le préciser (pourtant c'est important !) mais il avait un poignard à la place de l'autre main, enfin la main qui m'empêchait pas de parler tu me suis ? Donc déjà c'était pas super rassurant. Mais en plus le pistolet de Roger que j'avais dans mes vêtements je pouvais pas l'atteindre (il faut vraiment que je m'entraîne. Je sais pas comment. Course d'obstacle ? Jeu de rôle ? Je suis sure que ça plairait à mon ami). Mais donc (olala mes explications c'est n'importe quoi)(et si long) je me suis dit que ça valait le coup de tenter quelque chose (je ne sais vraiment pas si ça le valait (le coup) parce qu'il aurait quand même pu m'embrocher)(non mais oui quand j'y pense mais je suis bête ?!) et donc, et bien, je lui donnais des coups de talon dans le ventre depuis un moment mais il s'en fichait, mais j'ai juste réussi à me laisser glisser assez pour lui en mettre un gros dans les parties._

Malgré la fatigue, Ace éclata immédiatement de rire. Sa mère ne manquait pas de culot. Son style et ses phrases de plus en plus aléatoires empêchaient le brun de voir la situation sous un angle autre que décalé et humoristique mais il admirait tout de même avec une pointe d'amusement le caractère direct et imprévisible de la jeune fille.

 _Et LA il m'a lâché (bon au bout de quelques secondes parce qu'après Monsieur Silvers m'a fait un petit cours et m'a expliqué que l'information met entre deux et trois secondes pour arriver au cerveau quand elle part de là) et j'ai roulé sur le sol (ou plutôt je me suis écrasé comme une pêche pourrie) et le temps qu'il se remette de ses « émotions » …_

Elle avait dessiné un petit visage qui rigole sadiquement à côté et le commandant trouva ça quelque peu effrayant.

 _...j'ai fait de mon mieux pour sortir le pistolet et viser le même endroit (on ne change pas une recette qui marche, ou quelque chose comme ça). Ça l'a un peu stoppé, enfin ça a crée un effet de surprise ou de peur je sais pas. Mais bon ma main tremblait, enfin je crois, donc il a vite compris que j'avais déjà joué mes bonnes cartes. Il a levé sa lame et je me suis dit que j'allais tirer au pif mais là il a été projeté à terre. Enfin à terre, DANS la terre plutôt. Merci capitaine ! Bon j'avais beau avoir fait ma bravache j'étais rudement contente de le voir. Cependant, mis à part ce que j'avais pu faire, le type avait pas l'air très blessé ou quoi quand il s'est relevé prêt à en découdre (cette expression là par contre est bizarre non ? On dirait qu'il enlève des coutures). Roger a alors posé le corps de l'autre « super garde » de l'autre tour (sur le coup je me suis demandé pourquoi il le trimballait) qu'il avait dû battre juste avant j'imagine et il a sauté sur le type, très en colère (c'est à noter, voir Roger en colère est pas quelque chose que j'aurais imaginé, ni que j'aimerais revoir) et il s'est totalement acharné sur lui. C'était un peu étonnant d'ailleurs parce que j'avais pas l'impression que ce soit son genre. J'ai même dû l'arrêter avant qu'il ne le réduise en charpie (ça a l'air drôle dit comme ça mais ça ne l'était pas du tout). Bref même si j'étais reconnaissante j'allais lui demander ce qui lui avait pris mais avant que j'ai eu le temps il m'a secoué comme un prunier en me demandant hyper inquiet si j'allais bien. La réponse étant oui il m'a fait un énorme câlin (ça je m'en plains pas, j'adore les câlins et Roger aussi donc on fait des minutes nounours)(mais là c'était un peu gênant parce qu'il avait pas du tout l'air gamin comme d'habitude, il faisait vraiment homme quoi et il avait l'air juste tellement rassuré, en fait je crois que j'ai rougit)._

Ace prit le temps de relire la phrase et soupira. Quatorze ans. Normal.

 _Il m'a dit après qu'il était vraiment soulagé que je n'ai rien, qu'il avait fait n'importe quoi, et qu'il supportait pas qu'on fasse du mal à son équipage. Moi j'étais juste tellement touchée qu'il me considère comme faisant parti de son équipage que je souriais comme une donc après il m'a relâché et je lui ai demandé pourquoi il avait amené l'autre garde alors qu'il était inconscient et il m'a dit que c'était parce que son point faible était son petit orteil, qu'il l'avait battu en l'écrasant, et qu'il trouvait ça très drôle et voulait donc me montrer sa tête après m'avoir sauvé (c'est vrai que c'est drôle non?)(et c'est trop mignon qu'il l'ait amené exprès pour me montrer)(cette phrase est glauque, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire). Roger a commencé à se vanter, disant que si la protection ultime de cette ville c'était ces types, ça serait pas dur de retrouver ses compagnons. Et alors là le garde qui m'avait enlevé a eu un espèce de râle de fin de vie (il est pas mort hein mais ça fait bien dit comme ça) en disant que Roger devait être un démon maléfique parce qu'ils étaient sensé être hyper forts (ça l'a bien fait rire) mais qu'on devait pas penser comme ça pour autant parce que le chef du village (il se prenait pour un indien?) était super fort, le plus fort du monde, qu'il avait un fruit du démon et qu'il allait nous démonter (c'est pas un peu ridicule et cliché de dire ça en agonisant à moitié?). Bon là j'étais très étonnée parce que je croyais pas que les fruits du démon existaient pour de vrai. Bien sur j'en avais beaucoup entendu parler mais je croyais que c'était une légende. Roger m'a dit qu'il en avait déjà vu un mais qu'en effet, dans les régions périphériques comme ça on en voyait pas beaucoup, et qu'ils étaient plus présents dans le centre (drôle de façon de dire les choses non ? D'après lui c'est parce que les gens osent plus en manger là bas)(Monsieur Silvers qui vient de lire derrière mon épaule ce que j'écrivais dit qu'il pense pareil)(j'aime pas trop qu'on lise par dessus mon épaule)(et du coup comme je faisais un peu la tête Roger vient de me donner un gâteau). Mais bon il avait pas l'air plus affolé que ça. Moi non plus d'un côté vu ce qu'il venait de faire._

 _En tous cas avec cette situation on s'est mis d'accord, être discrets c'était plus trop nécessaire. Du coup j'ai proposé qu'on attrape quelqu'un et qu'on lui demande un peu ce qu'il se passait dans cette ville, avec nos amis et tout, avant d'aller au bâtiment central. On est revenu dans des rues plus bondées et les gens se sont mis à avoir trop peur de nous. Le capitaine a attrapé une femme pour l'interroger mais elle voulait pas parler. Il a dit que pas grave il allait arranger ça puis après il a eu une espèce d'illumination et a dit que zut il pouvait pas frapper une femme. Je lui ai dit que c'était hyper sexiste, il a dit d'accord, il l'a secoué hyper violemment, et elle nous a dit ça :_

 _En gros dès qu'un étranger arrive en ville, le premier citoyen qui le repère a l'obligation de l'endormir en faisant semblant de l'aider. Ensuite il doit l'amener au « Centre de tri » (je cite). On l'a obligé à nous montrer où était ce truc. En fait c'est dans un bâtiment, y'a des sortes d'étapes. D'abord on lui enlève ses objets et on trie ce qui est récupérable ou non. Ensuite on sépare les filles et les garçons, on déshabille les corps, on récupère les vêtements (beurk) et on amène les corps dans le bâtiment central qu'on avait vu dans la journée. Ce qui était horrible c'est que c'était vraiment je sais pas, comme une usine et apparemment ils faisaient ça tout le temps. Enfin c'était hyper réglé, avec des consignes hyper précises et on voyait qu'il y avait une vraie idée de recyclage._

 _Bref j'étais pas super à l'aise et Roger avait les sourcils super froncés. La fille savait pas ce qu'on faisait des étrangers après mais elle penchait pour un meurtre ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle nous a dit qu'ils étaient obligé d'obéir sinon on les considérait comme des bouches à nourrir inutiles et ils allaient dans le tri aussi. On l'a relâché dans la nature (enfin dans la ville) parce qu'elle avait pas l'air de trop en savoir et bon on avait aussi pas mal pitié je crois. Donc on savait maintenant où retrouver les autres à priori (c'est à dire dans le truc central et pas dans les salles de trie, trop tard)(enfin comme prévu au départ quoi). Donc on y est allé, même si je commençais un peu à m'inquiéter vis à vis de cet homme qui aurait des pouvoirs. Roger a à moitié démonté la porte même si je lui ai fait remarquer qu'on aurait pu faire ça plus discrètement pour le coup. Mais bon. Là, surprise : personne. Non mais vraiment on a vu ça en un coup d'œil, c'était une grande pièce sans rien d'autre que des sortes de paillasses par terre. Enfin si y'avait un homme endormi au fond, et attaché (au cas où il se réveillerait ?) mais je veux dire par personne, y'avait pas l'espèce de chef et d'un côté c'était pas rassurant. Roger a dit que c'était une preuve de leur débilité certaine mais après ce qu'on venait de voir j'en étais pas sûre. On en était à débattre de ça quand on a réalisé que le type qui dormait c'était Monsieur Silvers (je t'ai dit qu'on était lents à la détente)(je l'ai pas dit ? Tu as du remarquer). Alors d'un côté c'était trop bien mais d'un autre bah ...il n'y avait que lui (ce qui sur une question de temps était logique, on était arrivé après. Mais sur le coup je me suis aussi demandé pourquoi on avait entendu des cris vers la ville ? S'ils avaient été endormis?). Roger était déçu mais en même temps content, il l'a détaché et est allé lui cherché des vêtements pendant que je le gardais sans le regarder trop (il était NU) et on est repartis à la chasse aux infos, avec Monsieur Silvers sur le dos de Roger._

* * *

 ** _N'hésitez sincèrement pas à me mettre des reviews. Que vous me lisiez me ravie bien sûr mais je progresse beaucoup moins bien sans avis haha. Vraiment._**

 ** _Allez ...un commentaire et Rouge vous offrira un cours de self-defense gratuit. Rendez-vous au 16 septembre ! (ce chapitre a l'air court mais je vous assure c'est le plus long de ceux déjà parus ...)_**


	6. Chapter 6 part 1

**_Bien bien le bonjour les amis, comment allez vous ? Pourquoi un chapitre en deux parties me diriez vous haha ? Sachez qu'à la base il était sensé être le plus long de tous mais ...cette semaine j'ai eu pléthore de galères. Je fais ma rentrée à la fac et entre celle-ci et le CROUS je vous dit pas - BREF je n'ai pas eu des masses de temps. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'être régulière pour poster sinon je finis par ne plus rien poster du tout. Désolée donc pour cet embryon de chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez quand même._**

 ** _Encore merci pour vos reviews, elles me font plus que chaud au cœur !_**

* * *

 _Journal de Rouge (suite)_

 _Enfin plutôt, Roger est allé terroriser d'autres habitants pour avoir des infos mais évidemment ils savaient rien, enfin ça semble logique mais bon bref. Du coup on est re-repartis dans le bâtiment central et il a proposé qu'on fasse un feu de camp pour attendre le type avec le fruit du démon mais comme il voulait faire un feu DANS le bâtiment j'étais moyennement d'accord (c'est marrant parce que Roger m'écoute, il suit plutôt mes avis et tout, je sais pas pourquoi). Donc on a attendu en jouant au poker avec des cailloux pour faire l'argent et j'aurais gagné si Monsieur Silvers avait pas commencé à se réveiller à ce moment là. Il a à peine bougé et ouvert les yeux mais ça a suffit pour que Roger se jette sur lui en pleurant (en PLEURANT)_

Ace renifla légèrement de désapprobation en se disant que lui ne se serait pas conduit ainsi devant sa mère.

 _Il a à peine bougé et ouvert les yeux mais ça a suffit pour que Roger se jette sur lui en pleurant (en PLEURANT) et en le secouant (Roger aime vraiment vraiment les câlins). Évidemment ça ça a suffit à le réveiller (il est sympa tout de même parce qu'il l'a juste repoussé en grommelant, moi je tue celui qui me fait ça au réveil)(c'est une métaphore)(enfin je crois) . Bon en fait heureusement qu'il s'est réveillé parce que le capitaine supporte très mal d'attendre mais vraiment, j'ai cru que le jeu de cartes allait y passer. Mais donc une fois que la tête de Monsieur S. (ça va plus vite écrit comme ça non?)(c'est assez classe en fait)(ça fait agent secret) a fini de tourner à cause de Roger il a pu discuter avec nous (j'ai oublié de le préciser mais à ce moment là Roger l'avait HABILLE)(avec des vêtements trop petits)(c'est là que j'ai vu qu'il était super musclé. Mais moi aussi un jour je serai musclée!)(mais en joli hein). On lui a raconté rapidement ce qu'il nous était arrivé et il nous a dit que lui, à chaque fois qu'il se reveillait on lui injectait le produit de base pour le rendormir. Donc il y avait quelqu'un qui s'occupait de lui, donc ici à la base mais on avait du le ou les faire fuir quand Roger avait battu les gardes des tours. D'ailleurs la ville quand on regardait par les fenêtres ressemblait à une espèce de fourmilière affolée (une fourmi peut elle être affolée ?) depuis ça. Il y a des gens qui emportaient plein de paquets pour sortir de la ville puis qui s'arrêtaient aux limites et repartaient tourner en rond dans l'autre sens (ça devait être quelque chose comme « par les carottes sacrées ! J'ai oublié la forêt qui joue au yoyo avec les gens ! »). Mais bon donc du coup Monsieur S. (c'est vraiment trop classe) pouvait pas trop nous renseigner sur quoi que ce soit comme il avait dormi. Mais il reste que je n'ai que quatorze ans et que Roger est partiellement bête. Donc il nous a dit « mais pourquoi vous n'avez pas interrogé un des gardes battu ? Il doit y en avoir un qui as reprit conscience et il est surement plus informé qu'un citoyen » (enfin à peu près ça). Roger et moi on s'est regardé et on a fait « mais ouii » en se tapant le front (c'est pas un truc que je fais naturellement mais je trouve ça classe et drôle donc je le fais). Alors le capitaine a dit qu'il allait le chercher, enfin en chercher un, celui qui serait pas mort ou un truc du genre (BRRRR (que dire d'autre?)) et que Monsieur S. (je lui offrirai des lunettes de soleil ça ira super bien avec ce nom) devait me surveiller et me protéger. Mais il s'est emmêlé les pinceaux parce qu'à la base c'était à moi de le protéger mais bref il a fini par nous laisser là en nous disant qu'il revenait vite et que si en attendant on trouvait des saucisses c'était bien (il croit que parce qu'il est le capitaine ses ordres permettent des miracles ?) mais que si on mourrait pas c'était cool aussi (pourquoi je peux pas décrire un combat correctement mais je me souviens de tous les détails de ses bêtises?)(en même temps il avait pas tout à fait tord)(je veux dire il ya presque toujours une logique dans ses imbécillités)._

 _Donc il est partit et pendant que je regardais si Monsieur S. allait bien (je dis ça pour faire bien mais en vrai je savais pas quoi faire à part lui demander « ça va ? » toutes les deux minutes) et il est revenu en traînant les deux gardes (en les trainant vraiment, un à chaque bras et ils raclaient le sol en faisant de la poussière)(enfin j'imagine qu'ils faisaient de la poussière comme dans les illustrés). Y'en a un qu'il a abandonné, il n'avait pas l'air très vivant (BRR à nouveau), c'était celui avec la lame la place de la main. Mais l'autre il a pu le réveiller avec quelques claques et il était content car c'était l'homme qui a un point faible sur l'orteil. C'était pas évident parce que l'homme avait à la fois peur du pouvoir de Roger (marcher sur son orteil donc) et il était très en colère de s'être fait battre ou quelque chose comme ça. Donc bon il avait une sorte de blocage pour parler. Au bout d'un moment, alors que Roger et moi on le secouait chacun dans un sens, Monsieur S. en a eu assez, et il a dit (tellement calmement) à l'homme que s'il parlait pas il lui couperait l'orteil et autre chose que je ne vais pas écrire ici (il avait tellement un regard d'espion ninja hyper classe à ce moment là). Et là d'un seul coup ça a hyper bien marché (il faut dire c'est assez glauque comme menace, j'aurais eu trop peur aussi, surtout avec le regard ninja de Monsieur S.). Mais bon là Roger dit « parle » et l'homme a crié « mais oui je vais parler ! » et juste après il a eut un instant perdu et il a demandé : « mais parler de quoi en fait ? ». Donc Monsieur S. lui a demandé où était le reste de l'équipage et ce qu'on lui avait fait._

 _Il a fini par expliquer ceci : après avoir endormi et trié les gens, ils font des sortes de petits voyages (qui durent à peu près une journée, ce qui explique pourquoi on avait pas croisé le chef jusqu'ici) pour aller au cœur de la forêt. Là bas il y a des arbres qui sont, je sais plus comment il a dit, quelque chose comme « un peu comme les reines de la fourmilière » qui en fait je sais pas, gèrent (ou quelque chose comme ça) le reste de la forêt (me demande pas comment, Roger a essayé de m'expliquer mais je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre. Il n'a pas arrêté d'insister sur un lien qu'on ne peut pas briser, sur le fait qu'ils vivaient tous les uns avec les autres et PAR les autres. Que quand une partie de la forêt meurt, une autre meurt un peu aussi mais que de toute façon c'est aussi la mort qui amène la vie surtout pour les forêts et puis bon là il m'a perdu et de toute façon cette discussion c'était après donc peu importe là). Et bref, donc ces arbres nourrissent en quelque sorte le reste de la forêt (comment encore ? Je n'aime pas quand j'ai pas l'air intelligente …) à partir de la propre nourriture qu'eux même ingurgitent et qui se trouve être ...des animaux ! Ils font des espèces de cocons autour de leurs proies qui contient des substances permettant de les digérer (c'est horriblement glauque)(ça a pas l'air assez glauque quand je le dis mais ça l'est vraiment !). Et donc comme tu peux t'en douter ils livrent les étrangers aux arbres ...tout simplement. L'homme a essayé de se justifier en disant que c'était le moyen de protéger les gens de la ville qui eux se feraient donc pas manger mais il a pas pu finir car pour le coup Roger était en colère mais à un point ! J'ai dit que j'aimais pas trop voir ça mais c'est vrai qu'il est assez terrifiant dans ce genre de cas. Il a les sourcils froncés et les yeux complètement fous. Non vraiment j'aime pas ça. Il serrait tellement le poing que ses veines ressortaient (comme dans les illustrés). L'homme a failli y passer mais j'ai crié un truc du genre « non on a pas le temps on doit aller chercher tes amis ! » et ça l'a calmé (ouf). Monsieur S. aussi avait une expression hyper grave. Ils m'ont tous les deux regardé avec ce regard qui se demande que faire de moi (je déteste ce regard !) mais ils ont finalement décidé qu'il était toujours plus prudent de m'avoir à l'œil et que donc j'allais venir. On a donc couru vers la forêt avec une ambiance pourrie je dois dire (quand ils ne sont pas drôles ils ne sont pas fréquentables je te le dis) mais on s'est arrêté net parce qu'un nouveau groupe sortait de la forêt. Et ils avaient des civières ! Sans personne dessus mais donc c'est eux qui avaient du porter le reste de l'équipage (quel timing parfait, ça faisait tellement cliché)(mais c'est pratique). Alors là Roger s'est mit à prendre une voix hyper menaçante de type héros qui découvre les méchants (je lis beaucoup trop de romans je sais) pour demander où était le chef. Et là y'a eu un rire machiavélique ...(je plaisante mais c'est dommage ça aurait été trop bien) Donc quelqu'un s'avance histoire de dire que c'était lui je suppose. Et là il a une tête trop bizarre. Une sorte de mélange entre une forme humanoïde, une machine à imprimerie et des tiroirs avec des pinces (je sais pas comment dire ...j'essayerai de faire un dessin à la fin pour avoir la place de détailler mais en gros un mélange d'homme et de machine mais plus comme une anomalie bizarre qu'un robot classe)(avec des tas de pinces !). Et je crois que j'ai crié «c'est le fruit du démon ?! » avant de regretter. Monsieur S. a dit sceptique que peut être le fruit d'une machine si ça existait mais là le chef répond ce truc incroyable :_

 _(attend c'est vraiment incroyable donc respire)_

 _(ça respire pas un journal hein)_

 _Bref la révélation :_

 _« Je ne suis pas un humain qui a mangé un fruit ….je suis ...une machine à trier qui a ingurgité le fruit de l'humain ! »_

 _Voilà. Dire que c'est le premier fruit que je rencontre. Bon je crois que l'expression « une mâchoire qui se décroche » peut pas être très vraie mais la tête de Monsieur S. valait tout de même sacrément le détour (c'était quelque chose comme « mais QUOI mais qu'est ce que je fais là avec ces fous au lieu de dormir ou de pêcher des poissons verts » ou je sais pas un truc du genre). Roger lui ça lui a rien fait, enfin plutôt pas sur le coup, il était trop énervé je crois, il voyait même pas l'absurde là dedans._

 _Quand à moi j'ai juste explosé de rire._

* * *

 ** _Et voilà ! Si vous me laissez une review Rayleigh refera son regard de ninja rien que pour vous !_**


	7. Annonce temporaire

Bien le bonjour Gentes Dames et Nobles Damoiseaux !

Vous y avez cru n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez pensé revoir la petite Rouge et ses parenthèses (oui vous les aimez hein) ? Roger et son humeur guillerette (la plupart du temps) ?

Et bien non.

Désolée.

J'ai de bonnes excuses (ah non mais je jure). Pendant deux semaines j'étais SDF, sans ordi et victime d'une malédiction (ça fait beaucoup quand même). Heureusement j'ai trouvé un super appart (de grande personne mais genre vraiment !), j'ai de nouveau mon ordi et j'ai même gagné un job ! (Par contre je sais pas pour la malédiction, je vais faire un peu de chamanisme)

Bref, je suis de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ...)(on en a jamais assez de cette blague)(jamais), je VAIS écrire mais je sais pas quand je publierai. Comprenez bien je dois trouver des meubles, déménager, m'occuper d'EDF, d'internet et puis j'ai mes cours aussi ...BREF, désolée mais j'essaierais de faire vite.

Merci infiniment pour vos reviews géniallissimes, je vais vite y répondre mais je voulais faire ça correctement et sur le portable j'ai trop de mal. (les reviews en mode journal me font trop rire)

Et si je m'excuse ce n'est pas que j'ai assez d'orgueil pour penser que je vous ai manqué (je l'espère juste) mais m'étant engagé sur des dates de publication je veux être correct. Néanmoins si vous vous ennuyez de moi, allez lire mes autres textes et laissez moi de belles reeevvviiiieewwss (ah oui la meuf fait sa pub)(bah ouais)(t'as pas honte?)(un peu. Mais bon)

Je vous aime, aimez moi. (crédits à ma youtubeuse préférée : Swann Périssé)

PS : Vous en voulez une hein ? Un peu ? (Voilà)(Contents?)(Moi je suis bien je mange du chocolat)(Sisi un mars)(Oui j'ai honte aussi)(Mais bon.)


	8. Chapter 6 part 2

**_Ceci est un vrai chapitre ouiiiii ! Enfin. Je voulais le publier bien le samedi mais à quelques minutes près c'est mort ...dommage.  
Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier. Toutes ces reviews, ces réactions c'est beaucoup plus que je ne l'espérais et ça me met du baume au cœur vous ne savez pas à quel point ! Vous êtes vraiment des lecteurs incroyables et je ne cesserais jamais de le répéter._**

 ** _D'ailleurs il y a sûrement des reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu mais je m'emmêle les pinceaux donc hésitez pas à me le signaler et désolée !_**

 ** _Bonne lecture donc et ...hésitez pas à me donner plein de conseils !_**

* * *

 _Journal de Rouge (suite)_

 _Bon d'une manière ou d'une autre on pouvait estimer que c'était pas très intelligent mais sur le coup je ne pouvais pas faire autre chose. Ils se sont tous tournés vers moi, même Roger m'a fait une tête bizarre comme s'il venait de réaliser qu'il y avait des gens aussi bêtes que lui (ce qui est FAUX)(je tiens à le préciser)(non mais c'est Roger quand même). Puis ils se sont à nouveau tous regardé comme deux gangs qui vont s'entre exploser pour un territoire ou la jolie fille du coin (sauf que leur gang à eux était bien plus grand que le nôtre). Roger était tellement énervé que j'ai cru qu'il allait grogner comme un brusquement, il s'est tourné vers nous (c'est à dire Monsieur S. et moi) et il nous a sortit avec tout le sérieux du monde :_

 _«Je m'occupe de la machine à truies et vous démontez les autres ! »_

 _J'ai crié :_

 _« QUOI ?! »_

 _Monsieur S. a fait choqué :_

 _« Quoi … ?! »_

 _Et la machine :_

 _« QUOUAA » (oui c'est mal écrit mais c'est pour accentuer le fait qu'il avait détaché les syllabes) « Je suis une machine à TRIE pas à TRUIES Vil Insolent ! »_

 _« Ne parle pas de coups de soleil, on va se battre là ! » a répliqué le capitaine._

 _Monsieur S. a soupiré :_

 _« Il parle d'insolence, pas d'insolation. »_

 _Et là notre homme au chapeau (c'est dur de pas répéter « Roger » tout le temps ...je crois que rien que pour ça je ne pourrais pas écrire de roman) s'est tourné vers nous à nouveau, super énervé :_

 _« Je vous avais dit de vous occuper des autres ! Vous attendez quoi ?! »_

 _J'ai regardé Monsieur S. Monsieur S. m'a regardé. Il m'a dit :_

 _« Pas la peine de discuter quand il est dans cet état. »_

 _Mais ce que semblait pas penser Monsieur « on ne discute pas mes ordres » c'est que j'étais toujours pas bonne au combat (un jour ...un jour ...attendez de voir !) et que Monsieur S. même s'il avait retrouvé (heureusement !) toutes ses capacités mentales était encore tout ramolli et faible à cause des produits pour dormir. Bref. Nous n'étions pas en état de se battre contre ces hommes. Mais là un d'eux a rit et a sortit quelque chose comme :_

 _« Un shooté et une petite fille ? Pour nous battre ? La bonne blague ! »_

 _Ça m'a directement énervé mais à un point … ! (comprend moi!)_

-Je comprend, marmonna Ace qui s'étala en diagonale sur son lit avec le journal.

 _Du coup je me suis tourné vers eux avec un regard flamboyant._

Elle avait croqué une petite fille, les cheveux au vent et avec une cape de chevalier. Ace songea qu'il aurait aimé dessiner aussi bien ...Mais il n'en avait jamais été capable et pensait sincèrement que le seul qui faisait ça plus mal que lui était Luffy. Puis avec une amusement teinté d'amertume il se remémora les œuvres de Sabo et fut rassuré quand à son propre talent et celui de son petit frère.

 _Du coup je me suis tourné vers eux avec un regard flamboyant. Et avec tout l'honneur et la fierté du monde je leur ai sorti :_

 _« Vous pensez que parce que je suis une fille, relativement jeune, je ne peux pas vous écraser ? Venez vous battre 'comme des homme' un peu pour voir ! »_

 _Monsieur S. n'a pas eu le temps de m'arrêter, le temps de réaliser ce que je racontais encore comme bêtise, et a juste eu les yeux ronds. Énervés, les hommes m'ont répondu par le positif et excédé Monsieur S. m'a crié de courir. Et on a couru. Enfin plutôt on a détalé comme de pauvres petites biches perdues et sans familles à travers la ville. C'est à dire qu'on avait un groupe d'hommes qui poursuivait un garçon à moitié endormi et une gamine qui criaient des « MAIS ROUGE ! » « Ahhh je suis DESOLEE ! »_

 _D'un côté ça les a éloigné de Roger ...(cette justification est d'une nullité terrifiante)(c'était vraiment stupide)(mais bon)(je le referais)._

 _Ils nous ont donc poursuivi de façon totalement ridicule et on a fait des tours et des zigzags sur la ville en criant (enfin moi je criais parce que j'en avais marre (des arbres qui bougent, un super-garde sensible à l'orteil, une machine humaine, Monsieur S. tout nu, une course poursuite et Roger toujours débile en colère, ça faisait trop ! ) et Monsieur S. essayait de m'en empêcher pour que si jamais on arrivait à les distancer ils ne nous repèrent pas comme ça. Bon donc c'était très ridicule (encore une fois)(décidément). Mais aussi dangereux mine de rien (marrante cette expression non?). Et pendant ce temps les habitants agissaient bizarrement. Ils avaient l'air à la fois toujours affolés mais ils ne courraient plus partout depuis que la machine était arrivée. En fait ils regardaient un peu partout autour d'eux, l'air perdu (un peu comme ces figurines qui hochent la tête). Puis au bout d'un petit moment (je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps)(mais j'en avais vraiment vraiment marre) quelqu'un nous a tiré dans une sorte d'impasse pour nous cacher dans sa maison après. Tandis qu'on reprenait notre souffle, méfiants, (enfin Monsieur S. était méfiant. Moi j'étais juste ...dans une remise en question existentielle)(quoi que ce mot puisse dire) on a vu qu'il s'agissait de la femme du début, celle qui avait essayé d'endormir les garçons pendants le repas. Autant dire que mon ami était pas super content de la voir (le retour du regard de ninja!) mais je l'ai défendu en lui disant qu'elle avait essayé de me sauver alors qu'elle avait pas le choix. Que ce n'était pas sa faute quoi, bref qu'il ne fallait pas lui faire de mal. Il m'a fait une petite leçon de morale en me regardant comme un gentil ninja cette fois mais trop sérieux :_

 _« Rouge, on a toujours le choix »_

 _J'ai mal au poignet à force d'écrire et mes lettres deviennent créatives, c'est plus très droit. Je vais aller manger des sablés avec Roger, s'il est d'accord on jouera un peu au poker (ça me fera de l'argent de poche) et je reviens!_

Ace s'étira, se frotta les yeux et reprit sa lecture.

 _Je suis là de nouveau ! Donc je disais …(c'est marrant de mettre des petits points comme ça comme si je parlais vraiment en hésitant alors que j'écris juste)(ce journal devient n'importe quoi …)_

 _Donc bref j'ai dit oui parce que j'imagine que oui. Comme dit Roger « j'imagine qu'on peut faire confiance à Monsieur S. » (je ne suis vraiment pas capable de l'appeler par son prénom …) Et la dame nous a conseillé de fuir à nouveau. Elle était vraiment courageuse parce que_

 _(bon là Monsieur S. qui lisait par dessus mon épaule me fait la morale car j'ai à peine écouté sa leçon de plus haut à ce moment là sur les choix)_

 _(Oui Monsieur S. c'est mal de lire par dessus mon épaule)_

 _(Bon il vient de partir en disant que c'est normal, que je suis toute jeune ou quelque chose comme ça …)_

 _Donc parce qu'elle était prête à nous aider à partir, à nous « frayer un chemin ». Mais je me suis exclamée qu'on ne pouvait pas laisser le reste de l'équipage mourir dans les cocons et pour une fois Monsieur S. était fier de moi (victoire!) et d'accord bien sûr. La dame a dit que vu notre état (à vu d'œil je veux dire)(enfin c'est ce qu'elle voulait dire) ça ne servait à rien et qu'on arriverait pas à passer dans la forêt avec les hommes à nos trousses (déjà comment avait-elle réussi à nous cacher ? Mystère) et qu'ensuite on se ferait attaquer par les arbres. C'est vrai que j'en aurais presque oublié les arbres (pendant cinq minutes) mais bon la priorité c'était les hommes qui allaient sûrement fouiller les maisons (enfin à leur place et si j'étais pas bête c'est ce que j'aurais fait). Monsieur S. a dit que si on ne pouvait pas les battre il fallait les éviter ou attirer leur attention ailleurs (à ce moment là sans le dire, lui et moi on espérait qu'il récupérerait vite et qu'il pourrait nous en débarrasser )(c'est horrible dit comme ça)(je ne suis pas une méchante fille je le jure)._

 _Mais bref ... du coup j'ai proposé qu'on fasse exploser quelque chose, gros de préférence. Il m'a regardé de travers (il devait penser quelque chose comme : oulala celle là elle a passé trop de temps avec mon capitaine ou alors elle a du manger quelque chose de bizarre comme des algues roses au potiron). Mais bon après, et ça m'a vraiment étonné, il a juste dit : « Ok »._

 _Non mais vraiment ! Il était d'accord, vraiment étonnant. Bon en même temps on avait pas beaucoup beaucoup de choix. On s'est juste demandé alors comment faire exploser un truc sachant qu'on était assez limités en matériel._

 _(Sinon tu te demandes peut être comment j'ai eu cette idée mais je n'en sais rien)_

Non vraiment il ne se le demandait pas. Après tout il aurait très bien pu y penser lui même ou Satch, ou plus tôt Luffy ou même un des brigands de Dadan alors …

 _Mais la dame (qui décidément était trop cool au final) nous a dit qu'il y avait un bâtiment où les patrouilles gardaient les munitions, la poudre, et tout (comme par hasard ! )(Non en vrai je peux pas dire ça parce que c'était logique). Elle nous a expliqué où c'était et après il fallait juste qu'on trouve un moyen de sortir et d'y aller sans se faire repérer. (juste).(héhé j'aime bien faire des effets de style ironie comme ça)_

 _Elle nous a donc déguisé (encore)(j'adore me déguiser)(j'aimerais bien me déguiser en la reine de trèfle de mon paquet de cartes et Roger veut faire le Joker, il le trouve trop drôle). J'ai fait un câlin à la dame et elle était trop contente. Monsieur S. était sceptique mais on est quand même sortis par une nouvelle porte et personne n'a rien remarqué ! Il faut dire qu'on a bien fait tout comme les autres, les figurines perdues avec la tête qui bouge. Dès qu'on est sortis on a su que le capitaine avait commencé à se battre parce que comme c'était tout petit la ville on entendait bien le bruit et ça avait l'air de faire des sacrés dégâts. On voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait de là où j'étais par contre et ça me plaisait pas parce que même si j'aimais pas vraiment voir Roger en colère j'aurais aimé voir comment il s'en sortait (et aussi comment pouvait se battre une machine à trie)(quand même non?) mais bon du coup on s'est dirigé vers le bâtiment des munitions avec Monsieur S. et là évidemment il y avait ...des gardes (petit effet de suspens avec ces trois points)(n'empêche il y avait beaucoup de gardes pour une si petite ville)(en attendant on devait distraire les gardes du bâtiments pour récupérer de quoi distraire les autres ...bref un vrai casse tête)._

 _On osait pas trop se concerter (joli mot non?) pour savoir quoi faire parce qu'on ne voulait pas se faire remarquer. Mais bon on approchait et ça devenait urgent (un petit tambour stressant ça serait bien pour l'ambiance là non?) alors je suis partie en improvisation totale. J'ai couru et je me suis jetée dans les bras d'un des gardes en pleurant. Il a été hyper surpris et tout perdu. J'ai fait ma petite fille perdue, j'ai dit que j'avais peur qu'un grand méchant type tue notre bon maître (c'était vraiment surjoué)(j'en reviens pas que ça ait marché). Les gardes ont eu l'air attendrit et se sont tous accroupis pour essayer de me consoler. J'imagine qu'on a eu de la chance de tomber sur des hommes qui adoraient les enfants. Dit comme ça c'est terrible comme ça avait l'air facile en fait ...c'est trop bizarre. Je ne savais pas de combien de temps mon ami allait avoir besoin alors j'ai fait un peu durer puis au bout d'un moment j'ai fait comme si je m'étais calmé et que j'allais retrouver ma maman._

 _J'ai tourné dans une rue ou deux avant qu'on m'attrape (encore !) pour me tirer sur un côté. C'était Monsieur S. Il avait eu le temps de récupérer ce qu'il lui fallait. Il m'a félicité (et ça m'a fait très plaisir) mais je l'ai félicité d'abord lui parce que quand même. On a décidé que s'il fallait faire exploser un truc ça serait le bâtiment central parce que ça allait vraiment affoler tout le monde et c'était vraiment un endroit très nul. Il m'a demandé de le couvrir pendant qu'il installait les explosifs c'est à dire que je devais refaire la petite folle qui se met à pleurer si quelqu'un arrivait (c'est amusant mais après coup je crois qu'il a beaucoup aimé l'efficacité de cette technique). Je n'étais pas super ravie mais bon. J'espérais en arrivant au centre que je pourrais voir un bout du combat de Roger à travers les rues mais non il y avait juste de la fumée (pas étonnant au fond). Donc j'ai juste attendu. Monsieur S. a fait tout un truc que je n'ai pas vraiment compris. C'est une des rares choses qu'il n'a pas voulu m'expliquer au cas où ça me donnerait de mauvaises idées pour la suite (comme si j'allais faire exploser le bateau !)(je m'en fiche je vais aller voir dans un livre et je vais trouver comment faire). Donc j'ai attendu et j'ai trouvé ça long comme j'étais stressée que quelqu'un arrive (en attendant les hommes qui nous poursuivaient au début courraient encore partout dans la ville sans rien comprendre)(ce qui est assez drôle)(même si je ne veux pas être méchante). Puis finalement Monsieur S. est sortit en courant (sacrément vite je dois dire)(il devait déjà aller mieux), il m'a attrapé le bras, on a détalé comme des fous jusqu'à plonger dans un potager (c'est à dire qu'on était déjà plus très loin de l'entrée de la forêt qui était je l'ai appris plus tard ...gardée par de nouveaux gardes et des citoyens depuis le début du combat avec Roger. Une sacrée organisation je dois dire). On a pas attendu longtemps avant d'entendre l'explosion, énorme, qui d'ailleurs a soulevé pas mal de terre qui a failli nous faire tousser. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment il s'y était pris mais il était efficace! (je vais vraiment appendre)_

 _Comme prévu (non mais je suis contente de moi) ça a affolé tout le monde. On a entendu les gens crier. Puis après quelques instants la fumée, la poussière, tout s'est un peu dissipé et là j'ai vu ...qu'on était enfin à côté de Roger ! (enfin pas tout à fait mais pas loin) Ils avaient fait de sacrés dégâts visiblement mais le bruit les avait arrêté aussi. Et de là où ils étaient ils avaient du voir en fait. J'ai regardé comme j'ai pu de ma position et j'ai vu que le capitaine avait l'air assez blessé. Bon là j'ai eu sacrément peur parce que je venais de voir juste avant ce qu'il était capable de faire (même si ça m'avait sacrément étonné) et donc de voir qu'il s'en sortait pas forcément très bien c'était assez terrifiant. Mais surtout je me suis vraiment inquiété pour lui sur le coup parce qu'il avait l'air de saigner beaucoup. J'ai voulu me redresser un tout petit peu pour vérifier mais Monsieur S. m'a forcé à rester allonger (cachée donc). Il n'empêche que c'était assez horrible. La machine s'est avancée et a ordonné à des hommes d'aller voir. Ils se sont précipités et là ...je sais pas trop. C'est allé vite. Il y a eu une sorte de nouvelle petite explosion et Monsieur S. m'a caché les yeux. Mais d'après les garçons c'était une fausse alerte, enfin je veux dire, ils m'ont bien dit que personne n'était mort mais que c'est ce qu'ils avaient cru sur le coup (OUF)(je me serais sentie coupable pour le reste de ma vie). Mais donc c'est ce qu'ils ont cru à ce moment là._

Le brun interrompit un instant sa lecture. Était-ce vraiment une fausse alerte ou avaient-ils tous les deux caché à Rouge que des hommes étaient bien décédés à cause de l'explosion dont elle avait elle-même eu l'idée ?

 _Donc quand j'ai pu à nouveau voir parce que Monsieur S. m'avait lâché j'ai remarqué de loin (enfin pas si loin)(mais je voyais mal) que Roger faisait une tête horrifiée. Et il a eu l'air encore plus horrifié quand il a vu que la machine semblait n'en avait rien à faire et voulait juste l'éradiquer. Et là ils ont commencé à parler et c'était super incroyable et cool de la part du capitaine mais je sais pas si je me rappelle bien de tout et de comment c'était dit mais je vais essayer. Donc Roger a lancé :_

 _« Tes hommes viennent de mourir ! Ça ne te fait rien?! » (ou quelque chose comme ça)_

 _La machine a rit et a dit très sérieusement :_

 _« C'est leur rôle. Contrairement à vous humains, je suis très organisé et ici chaque personne a sa place et accomplit un rôle! »_

 _« Tu viens de sacrifier des vies sale trieuse de poissons! Comment peux tu être le chef de ce village ? Pourquoi t'acceptent-ils ?! »_

 _« Imbécile ! Je suis une machine à TRIE ! »_

 _(olala ça paraît ennuyeux comme ça alors que c'était tellement cool!)_

 _La machine a continué à parler :_

 _« Cette île est dangereuse ! Sans moi ils mourraient ! Avant mon arrivée, ils vivaient retranchés sous le danger constant de la forêt ...ils n'avaient pas à manger, ils mourraient jeunes, et ils se battaient tous les uns contre les autres pour du feu et de la nourriture. Je ne viens pas d'ici mais quand je suis arrivé, j'ai su que j'avais une tache à régler. Vous les hommes par nature ...vous êtes dans un état perpétuel de guerre pour vos possessions ridicules. Moi j'aspire à quelque chose de plus grand ...le pouvoir ! Et ils ont besoin de moi ! Les faibles cherchent tous un protecteur pour protéger leurs pauvres petites vies et leur maison. L'asservissement est le seul moyen d'être en sécurité! C'est comme un contrat, ils sont d'accord ! Alors je trie, j'organise. Ils ont tous une fonction précise, utile. Le risque qu'ils encourent à l'accomplir n'est rien en comparaison à ce qu'ils vivraient sans moi ...mais ils sont bêtes, tous les mêmes. Quand j'ai ingurgité ce fruit j'ai enfin compris la race humaine et ses faiblesses ! Mais MOI je suis bien plus fort qu'eux ! Parce que je suis indispensable à leur survie je peux vivre à ma guise ! Je suis la force, je suis leur chef. Mais je fais bien mon travail. Tout est bien organisé pour qu'ils puissent vivre et me servir. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on tue les étrangers. Simple question de calcul, nous n'avons pas assez de nourriture et de place. Rien de personnel. De toute façon tu devrais me comprendre, toi aussi tu es un chef, toi aussi des gens travaillent pour toi, toi aussi tu es le plus fort. »_

 _(Bon je m'en souviens pas si mal. C'était à peu près ça mais il en manque peut être des bouts et il (enfin ce truc …) ne l'a pas dit tout à fait comme ça c'est évident)_

 _Bref mais LA Roger a dit, très sérieux étonnement :_

 _« Je ne suis pas d'accord. Non le rôle d'un chef n'est pas d'être au dessus des autres pour une quelconque protection. D'être le seul au milieu d'une masse informe qui n'accomplirait des choses que par fonctionnalité précise. C'est un argument de tyran. Tu as peut être le fruit de l'humain mais tu n'as rien compris ! Nous ne sommes pas des machines contrôlées. Et le rôle du chef est le plus nul ...et faible ! Un bon chef n'a qu'une seule qualité : révéler celle des autres ! Il est celui qui protège le lien. Il n'est que pour mettre les autres en lumière pour les laisser exprimer leur créativité et pour faire que ça marche ...les autres ont le talent, l'imagination. Ils sont uniques. Si tu étais un bon dirigeant tu aurais poussé les gens ici à trouver des solutions et ils en auraient trouvé ! Car ils ont tous des idées différentes et incroyables. Quant à cette protection dont tu dis qu'ils ont besoin ...ils n'ont besoin que de l'impulsion pour trouver la force en eux de se défendre. C'est à toi de leur transmettre cette impulsion. Et à toi de t'effacer à certains moments. Être un bon chef c'est accepter d'être parfois celui dans l'ombre et de regarder les autres créer la lumière. »_

 _Ce qui était particulièrement approprié comme phrase (mais je suis sure ils l'ont fait exprès)(faut dire que même si c'était vraiment trop cool c'était limite un peu trop ce discours)(mais chez Roger ça passait trop bien) puisqu'avant que la machine n'ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit elle était tombée en morceaux dans un éclair de lumière et Monsieur S. se tenait face à Roger qui le félicita du coup. Bon. Soyons clair sur le coup j'ai rien compris. J'avais pas vu que Monsieur S. avait bougé et en plus je le croyais encore trop fatigué. D'ailleurs en y repensant et malgré ce que j'ai dit je crois qu'ils avaient rien prévu du tout, je pense que Roger comptait vraiment lui mettre une raclée. Mais Monsieur S. avait récupéré son sabre dans la salle des munitions (ce que je n'avais pas vu non plus) et l'effet des somnifères avait du se terminer. Et finalement je pense qu'il y a une espèce de complicité entre eux qui fait qu'ils savent agir l'un par rapport à l'autre. Enfin c'est bizarre. Toujours est-il que Monsieur S. a découpé la machine à trie en morceaux du coup. Ce qui est très cool. Mais je me demande s'il s'agit d'un meurtre ou de recyclage et ça me perturbe._

 _En attendant je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec Roger. Il EST la lumière._

 _(Et d'habitude les héros mettent plus de temps à battre les grands méchants non ? Mais je sais pas si ces deux là sont des héros. Ils ont pas trop des têtes de chevaliers)(Roger en armure ...haha!)_

* * *

 ** _Mh ça rend moins bien que je ne l'aurais voulu ...si vous me mettez une review Rouge vous donnera les poireaux dans lesquelles elle a plongé._**


End file.
